Albus Potter & the Times of Change
by Raider09
Summary: Albus Potter is getting ready to begin his first at Hogwarts. He expects a normal yar of making freinds, learning magic but what will happen to him when a group from his fathers past arises agian?
1. Author's Note

**A/N**

OK everyone the next time I upload it will be to post my new & upcoming Albus Potter series. As I have previously stated the first ''book'' will be titled: Albus Potter & the Time's of Change.

So I don't mess up my format of how I want each chapter to look I will post my DISCLAIMER on this forward A/N:

**"I do not own Harry Potter or the universe in which he lives. I do not own any other character's; places; foods; spells; etc... created by one J.K Rowling. I DO own character's of my own devising & the general plot in which I place the above said characters in my ''books.''**

As many of you pointed out in my last fanfic I do have terrible grammar; writing skills; etc... I can only say that I AM SORRY! I have bought a laptop that allows me to spell check now & hopefully with my BETA my punctuation with have also improved.

I would really, really, really, really, REALLY! Like more than 20 reviews this go around. I do appreciate all of the ones I got last time, I just hope for a better outcome this go around.

Now this is my second (2'nd) fan fiction story I will have wrote & as of now I have not planned on any set number of chapter's. But I will have AT LEAST 20 this time (I promise :). I just got so busy with planning this story, writing it & the fact that the last one wasn't that good I sort of let it go to the way side.

I am sorry for that to those of you who might have enjoyed it for I did not give it... it's proper due. I am also now in college & my first class is English so... :)

Now on to an overview of the story: _(start dramatic music and commentators voice)_

_Albus Potter & the Times of Change_

_Albus Potter is getting ready to begin his magical training at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. He hopes for a normal year of school, hope to make friends and learn some magic. But what will happen when a group from his father's past comes back to haunt Albus and his new found friends?_

_Stay tuned to find out...every Tuesday._

OK there is the simple general overview of the plot. Some main characters in this story are:

1) Albus Potter

2) James Potter (II)

3) Harry Potter

4) Ginny Potter ( nee Weasley)

5) Lilly Potter (II)

Minor or reoccurring characters:

1) Rose Weasley

2) Alexander Rouge (Ro-ga)

3) Allison Crafton

So with me still working full time & school beginning on August 22'nd I hope to be able to post every Tuesday. If that doesn't work out I hope to find a suitable day to post every week.

Well that it for now! Please stay tuned for the PREMIER OF Albus Potter & the Times of Change! Premiering on: **Tuesday August 19'th, 2011!**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes**

* * *

><p>Albus Potter shot out of bed with a huge grin plastered on his face. Today was September first; it was the day he would be going to Hogwarts.<p>

He made his bed and got dressed in his muggle clothing, then rushed downstairs. His mother had already placed his breakfast on the table, where his older brother James and younger sister Lilly were already sitting.

James smirked at Albus. "Didn't know you firsties had started a new fashion, Al." Albus looked down and felt his face go Weasley red as he rushed back up stairs, to put his underwear on under his pants and not on top of them. When he came back down his mother and father were at the table as well.

"Well Al, are you looking forward to starting school?" asked his father over the top of the Daily Prophet.

"Uh I guess, you know how it is," he said taking a bite of his toast.

"Have you packed everything Al?' asked his mother. "Yes mum, I packed it all last night." His mother looked to his older brother who sat frozen in his chair, spoon half way to his mouth. "And you James?" "I uh, I just have to go and finish is all" and with that he rushed out of the room.

"That boy I swear, sometimes I think he'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on to his body." Albus laughed as he finished his breakfast. He was the only one to inherit his father's looks down to the messy black  
>hair and bright green eyes.<p>

"Did you pack Orion dear?" his mother asked. "Yes mum I have everything ready to go." Orion was the owl his parent's had bought him for his eleventh birthday. It was a snowy white owl, with black wing tips and sharp gold eyes. His father had explained that Orion had reminded him of his owl that Hagrid (a family friend and half giant) had bought for him when he was a kid. "Her name was Hedwig," his father said with a far away look in his eyes.

Albus sighed to himself as James came rushing back in with a triumphant smile on his face. "Finished mum!" he said sitting back down at the table. "That's good James; do you have your wand?" "Uh…" and he was off again, while Albus smirked to himself.

James was always lording over Albus about how he was the star seeker on the Gryffindor house team. James was getting ready to start his third year at Hogwarts; he had light brown hair, clear bright blue eyes, a prankster streak (helped by their uncle George) and a huge ego. Going into his third year he was also going into with his fifth girlfriend.

"How are we going to get to the train Harry?" His father looked up at his wife and smiled "the Ministry's sending cars Gin, were going to be meeting Ron and Hermione there as well. You know Rose will be starting this year as well." This made Albus smile. He and his cousin Rose were very close to each other. They were closer in age to each other than any one else in the entire family.

James came back into the dining room, with his face all sweaty and panting rather heavily, but he smiled as he began to sit down. Just as his butt touched the seat, a bell rang and their father sprang to his feet. "Right then, that's the cars! Go and get you stuff James and Al, meet me outside." With a nod towards his sons, he strode out of the room. Albus finished his pumpkin juice and headed up stairs, while James looked longingly at his porridge, but got up to do the same.

Ten minutes later, James and his owl 'Crater', and Albus with Orion, were in the back seat of the black ministry car. The driver got in with his father sitting in the passenger seat. "Right then Mr. Potter we're all packed, are we ready to go?" Harry looked back at his wife and three kids then with his goofy grin said, "Yes Bob, let's hit the road."

A few minutes later they arrived at the train station and began to unpack the car. While they did that, Harry went to find a lorry. He returned with two in tow and helped his son's load their gear up then they set off.

They went through the barrier of platform 9 3/4's with no problems, and James took off when he spotted Fred Weasley. "Oy Fred! wait for me mate!" Harry smiled and Ginny looked down a little sadly. Albus herd her whisper to his father, "I miss him so much Harry," and he heard his father whisper back, "I know Gin, I do too."

His uncle Fred had been killed during the last wizarding war with Voldemort and his supporters. His mother and sister went off after James as Harry leaned down next to Albus and said "Well Al, are you ready?"

Albus smiled at his father. "Of course I am dad, this is what I've been waiting for." His father smiled then stood back up and motioned for Albus to follow him. "Come on Al, I'll help find you a good seat then." They found one near the back of the train and when they did find it, Harry let out a laugh. "What is it dad?"

His dad wiped his eyes "this is the very compartment I rode in on my first train ride to Hogwarts. I sat right there." he motioned to the left hand side nearest the window. "And your uncle Ron sat there." He pointed to the opposite of where he had been.

When they were back off of the train and looking for his mother, Albus said "Dad can I talk with you in private for a moment?" Harry looked at him for a second then smiled "of course you can kiddo." When they were off to the side Albus said "I-I don't won't to be in your shadow or James's either."

Harry slightly frowned. "What makes you say that Al?"

"Well it's just that, that your so famous for who you are and what you've done. James is the 'hero of Gryffindor' what am I supposed to do?"

"You know I had that same problem Al when I was your age." Albus spun around to face his uncle Ron who was holding Rose's hand. His Aunt Hermione bent down to give him a hug. "Hey Al! I've missed you." she said. Albus smiled at her and then at Rose. "Hey Rosie!" They hugged then Rose said "I'm off to find a spot with mum Al."

His uncle extended his hand towards his father and then they too hugged. "Hiya Harry, how's my sister then?" Harry smiled. "The same as she was yesterday Ron." They both laughed then turned back towards Albus his Uncle Ron smiling down at him.

"But seriously Al, I was the sixth son of a family of seven children, with five of them being my older brother's. Bill had been Prefect and Head Boy and went on to be a curse breaker, Charlie was the star seeker for Gryffindor and then became a dragon trainer, Percy," he hesitated before continuing, "he was another Prefect and Head Boy, now the under secretary to the Minister of magic. Fred and George were the prankster's of the family, but still did well in school and they were even the star beaters of Gryffindor to boot. All had been in Gryffindor, so it was nothing special for me to be put in the same house. You know the sorting hat even wanted to put me in Hufflepuff."

Harry looked at Ron with a smirk. "Yeah right Ron, lay off it already."

Uncle Ron just shrugged. "It's true mate, I remember the exact words to this day." He cleared his throat then said in a high grumble, "Ah another Weasley then! That makes six of you then, but nothing too much special about you. Don't want to be in your brothers shadows do you? How about Hufflepuff? It's no Gryffindor, but you'll be your own person, you can forge your own destiny."

He looked down at Albus and smiled. "But your father was the first friend I had made, he was in Gryffindor so I asked it to put me there and it did."

Just then Hermione called, and Ron went to his family with a wave over his shoulder as his own mother came up to them. "He's right Al," his father said. "Just because we've all been in Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to be as well. You're your own person Albus. You're named for the two greatest men I've ever known, and both were even headmaster's of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, former transfiguration teacher and potions master." He smiled to Albus who had quit a knack for potions himself.

The train whistle sounded, and everyone began to move towards the train. His father stood and hugged him as did his mother. He hugged Lily, who had begun to cry. "Oh don't cry Lily," said James who had briefly hugged his parents goodbye. "I'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," he said with a huge grin.

"James Sirius Potter you will do no such thing" his mother shouted as James ran away.

"Ah it's amazing how much she sound like your grandmother," his father said. He got up onto the train and began to shut the door when his mother shouted "Write me darling! We'll see you for Christmas and Easter!" The train began to move and Albus smiled and waved to his parents as the train gathered speed.

He waved to his father and mother until he couldn't see them anymore. The train had gathered a lot of speed and was making it's way towards Hogwarts for his very first year of school.

He was excited and scared at the same moment, if that was even possible. He found a compartment that was empty and quickly made himself comfortable inside, when the door slid open to reveal his cousin Rose.

"Hi Al! Mind if I sit with you?" she asked looking at him. "Sure thing Rose," he replied, smiling at her. He got up and put her trunk in the overhead for her after she had grabbed a book from it. She thanked him and sat across from him and began to read. Albus shook his head and went back to staring at the passing country side.

He was distracted when the door opened once again, to reveal a blonde haired, grey eyed kid with a small smile on his face.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here? Every where else is full."

Albus smiled at the kid "sure thing" and watched as he put his trunk next's to his. After he had finished he held his hand out "I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." That took Albus back for a second but he recovered very nicely indeed.

"I'm Albus, Albus Potter" that seemed to faze Scorpius for a moment when he breathed "good lord, are you really?"

Albus smiled and nodded his head as he and Scorpius took there seats in the compartment. After introducing Rose (who never looked up from her book but merely waved her hand) they began to chat.

"So Albus, what house to you think you'll be sorted in?" asked Scorpius.

Albus thought it over for a moment before he gave his answer "I honestly don't know, but I suspect any one will do for me, which house do you think you'll be sorted in?"

At this Scorpius gloomily answered "probably Slytherin, my entire family five generations back have been in it."

Albus eyed the other boy with some interest for he had thought the Malfoy heir had wanted to be in his family's house. "Slytherin doesn't interest you?" Albus asked with some hesitation.

Scorpius looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at and answered "oh it does!" he said quickly "but I just don't know if it's the house I _really _want to be in. I mean you'll probably be in Gryffindor like your family has for years, but is it the one _you_ want to be in. Does it feel like it might be the right choice for you?"

Now it was Albus's turn to look at the ground while he said "I don't know. I don't even know if I''l be in Gryffindor. The only thing I am sure of is that I won't be in Ravenclaw, I'm not that smart." Albus and Scorpius shared a good laugh with that until Rose brought her book down and scowled at them.

"Nothing is wrong with being in Ravenclaw; _my_ mum was almost sorted into it when she first got to Hogwarts. I'd rather like to be there myself, not that Gryffindor is a bad house either" she said as an afterthought.

By then Albus's stomach began to rumble and he was happy when the lunch trolley finally rolled around.

"Anything off the cart dear's?" asked a kindly old woman with long silver hair. Albus, Scorpius and Rose all got to their feet to look at the choices offered to them.

They each got a little of everything and sat to enjoy their lunch tighter.

As they were sitting back down there compartment door opened to reveal Albuses older brother James. James stopped mid track making their cousin Fred run headlong into James's back.

"Ah Albus, I see your already making little Slytherin friends. But who could blame _you_? I'd want to make as many friends as I could if _I_ were going to be in _Slytherin." _

Albus and Scorpius both shot to their feet and Albus said in a heated voice "shut up James! I would be glad to be in Slytherin if it meant getting to spend the next seven year's away from _you_."

James for his part looked shocked but put his sneering face right back on. "What ever snake." He backed out and shut the door and Fred shot Albus a sympathetic look and Scorpius a glare before they made their way back down to their compartment.

As Albus and Scorpius both sat back down Albus sighed and looked over to meet Scorpius's eyes 'I'm sorry bout him, he's a ruddy arse if you ask me." They both cracked up and finished the train ride talking about Hogwarts, Quidditch, and everything else that crossed their minds or fancy.

Finally though the train came to a stop and Albus stood to help get his cousins trunk down from the overhead. She smiled at Albus and merely nodded towards Scorpius before leaving the compartment.

"You'll be fine Al" she said making her way to the door "even if you are in Slytherin you'll be fine" and with that she was gone leaving the boy's to look after her in wonderment.

"I don't think she likes me much" said Scorpius watching her leave. "Na mate, she just takes a while to get used to is all." They both left the train with grin's on their faces and Albus thinking "it won't be such a bad year afterall, even if I am in Slytherin."

* * *

><p><strong>OK here it is, the very first chapter of my new series! In this series I'm going to try &amp; focus more on character developement &amp; try to focus more on them to make them seem more real.<strong>

**I'm also going to work more on working with more than the main character, hopefully I can use a system like J.K Rowling did with the golden trio. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Chapter Two: The Sorting**

* * *

><p>"First year's! First year's gather round now!" shouted a voice from a distance. Albus and Scorpius made their way towards the voice and were immediately engulfed in a see of students wearing their school robes.<p>

After fighting their way through the crowd, they made their way over to a smaller crowd of much shorter students, all gathered around a very large man. "Right there Al?" he asked when he spotted Albus. "Hey Hagrid! How was your summer?" The giant waved his hand and said, "It was nothing Al!" Scorpius leaned in and said, "How do you know him Al?" "Hagrid? He's a family friend, he is" replied Albus with a wide grin.

Hagrid lead them down a path which led to a sea of small wooden boats. "Right then, no 'ore 'en four ter a boat!" shouted Hagrid, as he claimed the very first one. Albus and Scorpius grabbed the one right behind Hagrid, and were soon joined by Rose and another boy with raven black hair and bright blue eyes. He was a little wider then the other's, but he had a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi there, I'm Alexander Rouge but you can call me Alex." Albus smiled and offered his hand "I'm Albus Potter but you can call me Al and this is-" "I'm Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius said cutting across Albus. He noticed his manner and gave Albus an apologetic look. "Sorry 'bout that mate I-" "Don't worry about it Scorp." Scorpius looked at him with a horrified expression. He didn't like the short version of his name at all.

"Everybody ready then?" shouted Hagrid from the front. He made a quick check then he shouted "FORWARD!" and all of the boats began to move at once. Albus, Scorpius, Alex and even Rose all stared transfixed out over the great lake and up towards the castle. It seemed every candle in the building was lit for this trip across the lake.

After a few minutes the boats reached a dock and all of the first year's disembarked from their boats. Once everyone had disembarked they made their way up to the entrance hall where Hagrid knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a tall slender man with shoulder length mousy brown hair.

"First year's fer yeh Professor Longbottom." Neville Longbottom smiled down at Albus and Rose and then turned his attention back to Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid I've got it from here. Come on you lot follow me." And he was off. He led them inside and into a side room where they all formed a neat line of twos.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Albus quickly began to try and flatten his hair while Scorpius eyed him with amusement and Alex looked bored. After a minute Professor Longbottom returned and motioned for them to follow him. He led them through two huge doors that lead into the great hall.

'Wow!"

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

"It's amazing isn't it?" said Rose to Alex, who merely shrugged his shoulders. Professor Longbottom stopped them in front of the High Table.

"The first year's are here" he said to a woman with graying hair. Her face was stern and she wore spectacles but Altus's first thought was this was not a woman to cross. She stood and cleared her voice.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts! We are ready to begin another year at our wonderful school. I just need to make a few quick reminders, for returning student's and new, you should note that the forbidden forest is named for a reason. She shot James and Fred a glare before sitting back in her seat.

Professor Longbottom placed an old hat on a stool and grabbed a piece of parchment from the table. The hat sat for a minute before opening up and singing;

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your true friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the four tables and Professor Longbottom stepped forward with his parchment. "When I call your name, please step up on put the hat on."

"Charles Axewater!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table furthest on the right from Albus began to clap and cheer their new housemate. Albus sat back as the line slowly grew shorter as the names of people he did not know were called.

"Hennery Baker... Ravenclaw!"

"David Charles... Hufflepuff!"

"George Davis… Slytherin!"

And so the sorting went until Albus sat up when the hat shouted;

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Right then mate, see you on the other side," said Albus as Scorpius nodded and went up to the hat. He sat there for almost five minutes before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

The table furthest on the left from Albus began to clap Scorpius on as he made his way over to his table. Albus was a little surprised to see he did not look happy about making his way over there.

After a while longer he heard, "Albus Potter!"

And the room became deathly quiet. Where would the second son of the Harry Potter go? Albus put the hat on and was startled to hear a voice in his head:

_"Ah yes, another Potter hmm? But where to put you?"_

Albus quickly thought, "I want to be my own person. I don't want to be in my father's or my brother's shadows my entire life."

The hat silently laughed. _"Yes young one, I can sense it here in your head! You're a very complex one, yes, you are very difficult to sort. So many qualities it is very difficult… Loyalty; Courage; Resourcefulness; Cleverness; I once told your father, many year's ago now that he would have done well in Slytherin. I now tell you this as well, but here in your mind I see you do not wish to be placed there, why is this?"_

Albus thought it over then he remembered what his uncle Ron had once said to his father, "There's not a witch or wizard who's gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin," but just as he thought of that, he also remembered what his father had replied; "That's true Ron, but Peter was a Gryffindor and he went bad as well."

_"Yes young one that is true, it does not matter where you are placed, what you choose to become, what you choose to do is your own. Destiny is yours for the taking! All you need to do is seize it for your own."_

"Mine?"

"_Yes yours Albus Potter, yours for the taking if you want it. It matter's not what others may think of you, for they know not the real you."_

Albus thought it over, it didn't really matter to him what the school thought as a whole, but what of his family? What of Slytherin house, would he not be alienated in that house by his peer's? Being the son of the boy who lived and all.

_"You will do well yes. Have you made your choice?"_

"I-I-I can't decide!"

_"Think on your traits boy! What did I say in my song? Loyalty, Cleverness, Courage, willing to break the rules! All of these are traits of the house that will help you on your way to greatness. It will nurture you, it is… _"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

The hat was taken off of Albus to reveal a shocked and beaming Neville and a very quite hall with everyone staring at him.

Then all of a sudden the table closest to Gryffindor broke into a loud ramble. People were hollering "we got Potter, we got Potter!" or "Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff!"

He couldn't help but grin as he made his way to his new house, he had a feeling he was going to like it there. At least it wasn't going to be Slytherin, though Scorpius had seemed like a very likeable guy.

When he got to the table, a blonde haired kid stood and clapped him on the back with a huge grin splitting his features. He had cool blue eyes and a warm smile as he shook his hand. As a matter of fact the entire table seemed to have conjured around Albus with everyone buzzing to meet him, touch him or just look at him.

The noise was so great that even the Headmistress shouts and those of the other Professor's could not be heard above the noise. For Hufflepuff had just gained a prodigy in his own right, they had just received a Potter.

As Albus took his seat he looked behind him to spot Fred and James in deep conversation. James looked up at him and then he gave Albus the biggest smirk ever, mouthing (or maybe shouting) "Hufflepuff?"

Albus couldn't help but grin as he attempted to shout, "Better than Slytherin!"

James had to concede the point and Fred just shot him a thumbs up and a grin. As Albus looked back around, he spotted Rose and she gave him a rare smile as he watched Neville shoot red sparks into the air.

The said sparks resulted in a loud "BANG" causing the riot to finally settle down and the Sorting resumed.

A pretty raven haired girl with bright green eyes joined Albus, as did Alex Rouge a little while later.

Finally Rose was called up and as she sat Albus wondered where she would go. Definitely not Slytherin, probably not Hufflepuff. It was a fifty-fifty between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Albus spotted James and Fred both eyeing their younger cousin as she sat on the stool. After about a minute, the brim of the hat opened and shouted "Ravenclaw!" causing the table across from Hufflepuff and closest to Slytherin to clap and cheer her on as she made her way over to her new house.

Finally the sorting finished and as Neville left with the stool and hat, (which bowed to Albus as they passed) the Headmistress stood to speak.

"Hello and welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! To our old student's returning, welcome back, and to our new student's, welcome!"

Albus was beginning to get hungry and hoped they got to eat soon.

"I wish to remind all students that like I said before the sorting, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students."

She once again shot James and Fred a stern glare causing both boys to smirk.

"Mr. Filch our care taker," she pointed to and old man with little bits of grey hair in the back, a very old cat sitting at his feet looked to have died. "has asked me to remind you, for the two thousandth five hundred and twenty fifth time, that no magic is allowed in the hall ways or in between classes."

Mr. Filch glared around at all of the students as if he wished he were not there at all. Albus snorted into his pumpkin juice at the sight.

"I also wish to welcome a new member of our staff this year, Professor Blackstone," a young man in his early thirties with short spiky black hair, clear Hazel eyes stood and smiled around at the gathered students "who has agreed to fill the post of Potions Master and as such will be the new head of Slytherin."

The Slytherins clapped and cheered as the rest of the student body gave him a polite applause.

I really don't have much more to say, but be safe, have fun and let the feast begin!"

Albus' jaw dropped, as the empty plates on the table filled with food right in front of his eyes. After eating three full plates of food, and one plate of desert he was beginning to get sleepy and was happy when McGonagall once again stood.

"Will the prefects please escort their houses to their common rooms?"

The Hufflepuffs stood and the blond haired boy turned out to be a prefect as they lead them out of the great hall. They went towards a large staircase but went to the left which led them down a smaller staircase.

This hallway was filled with paintings and such, and was warm from the lit torches on the wall.

They pulled up to a painting of a woman sitting on a wooden barrel and she smiled to the cluster of students. "Password?" she asked in a tinkling voice.

"Right my name is Derek Crestwell and this is a new feature for our house this year, it seems that a food picture was to complicated for some, but please pay attention the password does change. Loyalty" the boy said and she smiled once again and the painting clicked open to reveal a hidden barrel door. The boy opened the door to reveal a walkway which led into a large room.

It felt like walking into the sun.

Or a beehive.

Everything was yellow! There were big fluffy armchairs and couches scattered around the room. On the far wall was a large fireplace, in front of which was a wooden table.

On top of the fireplace, there was a cup which appeared to be made out of stone. There was Hufflepuff colored hangings on the walls. On one wall, there a picture of a boy with curly brown hair. He was smiling at the first year Hufflepuffs. Underneath the picture there was writing, but Albus could only make out the boys name; 'Cedric Diggory'.

Though they were underground, windows lined the back wall. Outside each one, it was a different weather, none were the same and none were the dark colours of the night sky they should be. 'They must be enchanted,' Albus thought, 'like the ones at Grandpa Weasleys office!'

A dark wood floor complimented the room quit nicely indeed. Albus looked up and felt his jaw drop for on the ceiling (which was also enchanted to resemble the outside sky) was a starry conciliation which was in the form of a fierce Badger.

A painting of a very warm red haired woman was above the stone cup and the word's above the painting said;

"Fidelitas , Veneratio quod Superbia es Rectum of a verus Hufflepuff"

with the translation reading: Loyalty, Honor and Pride are the virtues of a true Hufflepuff.

Off to the right in a branch off room was a circular room with a canary yellow rug, and a single black tapestry hanging from the middle of the room, a canary yellow _H_ imprinted in the middle of it.

The word's 'we shall not forget' were below it in white fancy lettering. All around the room were painting's of men and women, some were even children some no older than James.

Derek noticed Albuses gaze on the room and spoke up saying "it's called the room of remembrance because it houses the paintings of those who were in Hufflepuff who were killed in the last war and-before"

Albus stepped into the room and his gaze was drawn to the painting of a pink haired woman right in the front, she had a warm smile on her face and was standing beside a tall worn torn man also with a smile each of them had a arm on a baby.

"_Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks), __22 July, 1973- 2 May, 1998"_

"So this is Teddy's mother and father" Albus whispered to himself. He had never really seen a picture of Teddy's parent's though Albus knew his father had given Teddy a scrapbook a few Christmases ago.

When Albus returned to the main room he notcied that a wooden notice board stood beside the entrance but held no notices yet. After all of the younger students had gathered around him and a brown haired girl, the blonde boy spoke up.

"Right, my name is Simon and this," he said motioning towards the girl, "is Hannah, and we are your lead prefect's, which means we're seventh years. Now this is our common room, where you will spend most of your free time."

He looked around at the first years then continued on. "Please make sure to read the notice board before leaving, it may have the new password posted, the password changes often so make sure to check for it."

"Now off to the left are the girl's dorms, and to the right are the boy's dorms." Albus looked off to the right and spotted another wooden barrel door.

"Now classes start tomorrow, so please go to bed and have a good night!" Albus followed Alex and the other boys to the dorm entrance, which revealed another hallway filled with wooden barrel doors.

Simon spoke up again, "Notice how the floor looks like dirt?" Albus looked down and was surprised to see it did in fact look like they were walking on dirt "That is to give the effect of living underground."

"All right, here you are then," Simon said, pointing to a door marked 'first years', as he continued down the hallway.

Albus opened the door to reveal five four poster beds in a crescent moon formation. Orion was placed on a trunk which was in front of the bed right on the right hand side.

The boy's fanned out and found their names, then began to get dressed for bed. After Albus had finished, he pulled out a piece of parchment and penned a quick note to his parent's.

_'Dear Mum & Dad,_

_I made it to school alright & have already made a few friends. I got sorted into… are you ready for this? Hufflepuff! Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw and now I'm dressed for bed, write back soon._

_Lot's of love,_

_Albus'_

Albus tied the letter to Orion's leg then took him to his cage whispering, "We'll send this tomorrow then," and made his way back to his new bed.

As Albus was just finishing latching Orions cage door shut Alex called his name.

"I'm coming Alex!" he called turning around to get onto his bed. All of the other boys were already in their respective beds and as Albus climbed into his Alex said "I think it best if we introduce ourselves."

He looked around the room and beamed as the other boy's nodded their heads in agreement to his words.

"I'll start then" Albus said "I'm Albus Severus Potter, eleven years old, and I have an older brother in Gryffindor, and a younger sister who will start in two years."

Alex spoke up next because his bed was next to Albus's. "My name is Alex Rouge, and I'm a muggle born. I grew up with my fater in America, but when I recived my letter I moved here with my mom so I could attend school. I am an only child," he added as a afterthought.

The boy next to him spoke up then. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Xavier Fellows, and I come from a pure blood family. I have no siblings, and am the second generation of Hufflepuff."

The next boy to speak had black spiky hair, bright green eyes and a warm smile. "I'm Josh Sellers and I'm a halfblood, my mum is a witch and my dad a muggle. I have one brother who is in seventh year Gryffindor."

The last boy had blond hair that was wavy and clear icy blue eyes. He drawled "my name is Marcus Arlies, pronounced A-RAIL-EES, I am a Pureblood and an only child. I am also the first in my family out of five generations back to be sorted out of Slytherin."

Marcus seemed to have a dominent air about him, but he seemed to be an okay kid. Albus turned his full attention to his bed and smiled, the beds were all identical, with yellow curtains to be pulled shut.

Fluffy yellow pillows and blankets lay on the beds, and Albus climbed into his. With the sounds of his room mates goodnights to each other, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok everyone sorry for the late update I totaly forgot about it yesterday & all. I hope you enjoy this second chapter and please let me know if what you read surprised you at all! **

**Reviews are great & I like them a lot...**

**p.s I am in need of a new BETA reader. Min for this story will be unable to continue on much longer, so if you are intrested then please either review it or pm me. I'll then pm you back.**

**Thank's agian to poppiD for all of their help with this story so far & I must say that if no step's forward as a BETA...I can not promise how the story will be after chapter 5.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Forgotten House

**Chapter Three: The Forgotten House**

* * *

><p>Albus awoke the next morning entangled in his blankets and heard the sound of voices.<p>

"Do you think he's dead?" asked an unfamiliar voice, then another added, "No he's just a heavy sleeper."

Albus sat up and rubbed his eyes, to find Alex and the other three boys all staring at him. "What?" he asked in a groggy voice.

The four boys broke away, as they all began to dress in their school robes. Albus went in to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. When he got back out, he pulled on his uniform and then went over to the mirror to flatten his hair.

He stared at the yellow trimming on his robes and vest, the badger crest, and his messy black hair and bright green eyes.

He sighed, as he had hoped and dreamed for years of having the lion of Gryffindor and red trimmings on his uniform. But he was very happy with his house, he would make something here for both himself and his house. For he was a Hufflepuff, and he was Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter.

He went over to his bedside table and opened Orion's cage, grabbed the owl and his school bag, and made his way down to the Great Hall.

Once there, he told Orion, "Take this letter to mum and dad, and be quick!" releasing his owl to the sky above. He sat next to Alex, the pretty black haired girl, and his roommates. After everyone had introduced themselves they began to eat breakfast. He knew his room mates already, the black haired girl's name was Allison Crafton.

As breakfast was ending, a tall man with a black goatee and long black hair that came to his shoulders came over to the first year Hufflepuffs.

"Hello, and welcome to Hufflepuff!" he said by way of greeting to the first years. "I am Professor Holden, your transfiguration teacher. These are your schedules." He waved his wand at the stack of papers in his hand and they all floated towards their respective owners.

Albus was pleased to see they had potions first; he was really good at it and flying. He hoped to be the best in the year at potions, but then he saw they were sharing with the Ravenclaws. He had serious doubts for the 'Claws' as they were known to other houses to be very clever.

He read over his entire schedule:

**Monday:**

**Potions- Ravenclaw & Hufflepuffs**

**History of Magic (HoM)- Gryffindor & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts (DADA) - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**Herbology - Raveclaw & Hufflepuffs**

**Tuesday:**

**Double Charms- Gryffindor & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**Double Transfiguration - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**Wednesday:**

**Potions - Ravenclaw & Hufflepuffs**

**HoM - Gryffindor & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**DADA - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**Herboblgy - Ravenclaw & Hufflepuffs**

**Thursday:**

**Double Charms - Gryffindor & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**Double Transfiguration - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**Friday:**

**Double Potions - Ravenclaw & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**Herbology - Ravenclaw & Hufflepuffs**

**Flying (3:30 P.M) - Gryffindor & Hufflepuffs**

**Astronmy (midnight) - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

The bell rang, and the first years made their way down towards the dungeons. Albus' father had told him how Professor Snape had favored his house over the other's, hopefully this new teacher wasn't the same.

Once at the classroom the Ravenclaws showed up, and Rose hurried over to him throwing her arms around him giving him a tight hug.

"Albus I was so worried last night, you took like ten minutes!"

He gave her a smile, and said, "I and the hat couldn't agree on where I should be placed, but we got there in the end."

She gave him a smile as the classroom door opened to reveal Professor Blackstone.

"Enter."

The classroom was filled with ten tables that could sit two people at each. Alex grabbed the very back table and when Albus looked at him, he shrugged and said, "What? I'll be the first one out," as if that explained everything.

Albus took the seat next to him, while his cousin Rose shot him a glare then took the table next to theirs. She leaned over and whispered, "I wanted to sit with you Al; we might not see a lot of each other you know!"

Albus shot her a frown and said, "Sorry, but I can't read your mind you know. You could've said something about wanting to sit with me."

Allison came over then and looked at Rose. "Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Rose said, beginning to get her things out of her bag.

Allison smiled at Albus as she took her seat on the other side of Rose.

The class door closed and Professor Blackstone began to walk around. "I may be the new Head of Slytherin and Potions Master. Professor Slughorn was an excellent teacher and I hope he enjoys his retirement. But rest assured I am more than qualified for this post, do not expect faviourtism from me while in class. Do your work and earn points, don't and lose points."

Albus looked over to Alex who gave him a weak smile while whispering, "Are you good at this Al?"

Albus began to answer when he noticed the person standing beside his table, when he looked up it was into the face of Professor Blackstone.

"Well Mr. Potter, are you good at this?"

Albus was mortified, but answered in a small squeak of a voice. "Yes sir, I think so."

"Well which is it Mr. Potter? Yes or I think so?"

The entire class was staring at the scene, and Albus could feel his face turn beet red from the embarrassment.

After a minute or so Professor Blackstone continued on. "Tell me Mr. Potter if you would be so kind, what would I get if I mixed wolfs hair with slug tongues?"

Albus almost scoffed at the question, it was so easy. "You get a mixture commonly referred to as Wug sir."

That seemed to impress his Professor. "Very good Mr. Potter, tell me what is Wug used for exactly?"

"Wug is a common remedy for Werewolf transformations sir, after being discovered five years ago it allows the user to maintain a sense of normality in wolf form. Wug is extracted from the Wolfsbane potion, which was discovered almost twenty six years ago."

That definitely impressed the Professor who clapped his hands and smiled at him. "Very good Mr. Potter, take two well-deserved point's to Hufflepuff!"

All of the Hufflepuffs gave him smiles and Alex clapped him on the back saying, "Good job mate!" Rose gave him a cold stare and mouthed, "Show off!" which Albus only smirked at.

"All right then class!" shouted the teacher. "In order for me to teach you, I need to see what level you're on, so please feel free to raid the supply cabinet in the back and make me a potion."

Albus and Alex were the first ones there and Albus grabbed all of the supplies he could reach and began handing to Alex, once he was carrying another arm full he headed back to his table.

"You have forty minutes…begin!" yelled the Professor once everybody had gotten their supplies.

Albus began to mix his ingredients together, reversing his stir every thirty seconds. After the forty minutes were up Professor Blackstone yelled for them to stop and then began to inspect each of their potions.

When he saw Rose's potion he said, "Well done Ms.?"

"Weasley sir."

"Ah, you wouldn't perhaps be related to Ronald would you?"

Rose smiled, and nodded her head saying, "He's my father sir."

"Good heavens," murmured Blackstone, "you are the spitting image of him and," he thought for a moment then he snapped his fingers, "Hermione Granger!"

Rose smiled again, and said, "Yes sir, she's my mum."

Blackstone laughed then announced, "We might have a winner with Mrs. Weasley's potion; a perfect basic color changing potion."

He continued on, and then when he came to Albus, he stopped midstride.

"Oh my," he said, causing the class to look at him. "Is this what I presume it is, Mr. Potter?"

Albus smiled then said, "Yes sir, I believe it is."

Blackstone tested the potion with his wand then exclaimed, "A perfect Wolfsbane potion!" which caused Rose to choke, Alex to gasp, and the other Hufflepuffs to stare in wonder.

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter I can see your mum in you." He smiled upon seeing Albus' expression. "Yes, she was quite the potioneer in school. Your father…" he trailed off and Albus smiled, he knew his father hated potions.

Just then the bell rang and Professor Blackstone shouted "Everyone earns a point for doing the assignment; Mr. Potter earns five points, as well as Mrs. Weasley!"

Later that day, Albus was eating lunch when James and Fred came up to him with identical grins on their faces.

"Hey AL!" they both shouted together. "We heard you were a bit of a show off in potions today," said James with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah," Fred said a twinkle in his eyes as well, "we heard you're a real whiz at it!" he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well if I want to be good at a class with Rose in it, then I'd better be a dam - darn showoff, hadn't I?"

"True," they both said together, and with that they were gone, leaving Albus to eat in peace.

The next class Albus had was Defence Agiasnt the Dark Arts. He was looking forward to it because he hoped to be as good as his dad was. He, Alex, and his room mates, made their way up to the DADA classroom.

When they arrived, the classroom was open, so Albus led his friends in and they each grabbed a seat. (This time Albus sat in the front.) After a few minutes, green clad students began to arrive.

As Scorpius came in, he spotted Albus and gave him a quick wave, and headed over saying, "What's up Al? Alex?"

They gave their friend a swift smile. "Nothing much mate, what classes have you had?"

Scorpius gave his quick reply before noticing a friend. "Well see you guys later," he said, and headed over to his house mate. After a few minutes the class door closed, and a tall man with shaggy shoulder length black hair came striding in.

Albus sat up a bit straighter.

"Hello and welcome to Defence Against the Dark Art's, I am your... instructor for the day."

He turned around and Albus gasped "Teddy?"

The man smiled. "Why hello Albus, having a good first-" a jet of red light came flying out of no where, and Teddy spun on his heel deflecting it away at the last possible moment.

Some of the girls screamed, and they boys shouted "AWESOME!" as Teddy rolled out of the way of another jet of light that came flying from nowhere. As Teddy did this, he shouted, "This is why you always need to pay attention in Defense!"

He jumped to his right as a blue streak barely missed him, no, it had actually hit his right foot which caused it to freeze into a solid block of ice. Teddy groaned as he slipped and fell on his side, his wand flying through the air.

Albus and the rest of the class watched in wonder, as Albus's father revealed himself. With a wide grin, he strolled over to Teddy and melted the ice, then helped him up to his feet. Another man came up to his father and Teddy also with a grin of his own.

He had blond hair, grey eyes, and a devilish grin with shiny white teeth. He looked over the class and slightly bowed to them. "Hello class! My name is Professor Ashworth and please join me in thanking our guest in todays demostration. Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin!"

The class politely clapped their hands together as Professor Ashworth continued on. "Mr. Potter is the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or MLE for short, and Mr. Lupin is the newest canidate for the Auror office."

Once again the class clapped, as his father and 'god brother' bowed and with a wink from his father they were gone. Professor Ashworth pulled his wand out and waved it which caused writing to appear on the chalk board behind him.

"Todays class please take notes from the board, and I want a six inch essay on five pratical defense spells, and what they are used for."

Albus began to take notes on his parchment from the blackboard.

Defense Agianst the Dark Arts (DADA), Lesson One:

Defensive magic is one of the most widly used branches of magic used in todays society. There are many different defensive spells but the most basic & commonly used one is:

Expelliarmus

Everte Statum

Flippendo

Petrificus Totalus

Incendio

Please list what these five spell's affects are & if they are practical or defensive spells.

Right as he finished writing, the bell rang and he quickly packed his things and made his way out, only to run head long into his father.

"Dad!" he shouted giving his dad a quick hug then pulling back and giving Teddy a grin and hand shake, but Teddy just had to ruffle his hair...

His dad looked him over, his eyes falling on the B  
>badger of Hufflepuff, when Albus heard him mutter, "Who could've thought, Hufflepuff!" Albus grinned and was about to say something when Teddy spoke up first.<p>

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff! Humph, if you ask me I'd say they were the best house" this caused Albus's father to smile and Albus to grin from ear to ear.

Teddy had also been in Hufflepuff like his mother before him, he had played seeker as well from his second to seventh year. He had been captain and prefect from his fifth year. When it got to be to much he had given up being a prefect in his seventh year, which caused him to loose out on the Head Boy spot.

There hadn't been a Hufflepuff Head Boy in over fifty-six year's, and many had been mad for him loosing the honor for Hufflepuff, but Teddy, being who he is, went on the beat Gryffindor in the Quidditch cup, winning both the Quidditch and House Cup for Hufflepuff.

"How have you been Albus?" his father asked, eyeing him with wonder.

"Everything's good dad, I'm friends with all of my housemates and room mates."

"That's good, Albus," his father beamed. "Any good friends?"

"Sort of," Albus said, while looking around for Alex. He saw him and waved him over when he finally spotted him in the crowd that had gathered to look at his father.

"Dad, this is Alex Rouge," Albus saw his father eye the boy, a look of wonder coming over him. "Really?" his father asked softly.

He stuck his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Harry Potter, Albus's father."

Alex didnt move a muscle, he was gawking at his father, but when Albus nudged him he took his father's hand and shook it. "Can I get your autograph?" he finally asked.

His father laughed and scrawled his signuture on a piece of parchment, then handed it over to Alex. He looked back to Albus. "Well me and Teddy have to be getting back, but write us soon!"

"I will dad," he said, hugging his father one last time before he left out through the main doors.

"I really got to meet him!" Alex breathed, as they made their way to Herbology out by the greenhouses. Albuse smirked and grabbed his friend, and towed him towards their next class.

At the greenhouses, the students were talking non stop about their defence class and Albus's father, Alex was showing his autograph off to anyone who would look. After a few minutes minutes of waiting, a group of blue clad students were seen to be making their way down to the Hufflepuffs.

As the Ravenclaws drew nearer, Albus saw Rose make her way to him with a mixture of a scowl and smile, it really did not suit her.

"Albus," she said, slightly nodding in his direction. "I heard that your father was here," she said trying to strike up a conversation.

"He was," Albus said, "but he and Teddy have already gone."

Rose's face fell at the mention of Teddy. "Teddy was here?" she pouted. "I can't belive he didn't want to see me," she said.

Albus began to answer but was interupted by Neville opening the greenhouse doors. He beamed and beckoned for them to enter after him.

Albus had to admit it, the greenhouses were a pretty impressive sight. With a high ceiling, a big table that could house twenty odd people, and there were plants that adorned the middle of the room.

Various plants also made up the rest of the room, as Albus and the Hufflepuffs took the left side of the table, and Rose with the Ravenclaws took the right side.

After everybody had settled in, Neville took up his post at the front of the class and began to speak. "Hello, and welcome to Greenhouse one. I am Professor Longbottom, and the head of Gryffindor house and the Deputy Headmaster."

That surpised Albus, had Neville been promoted? "This year we won't be doing to much difficult work with plants, I'll lecture you on some of the more dangerous plants such as Devil's Snare."

The rest of the week flew by for Albus, in charms Professor Billus had showed them how to light their wand tips, and then put them back out. In transfiguration, Professor Holder had turned his desk into a Badger then back into a desk, then set the class to trying and turn a match into a needle.

In Astronomy, they learned about the solar system and such, and then finally on Friday, the class Albus was most looking forward to came around... Flying.

As Albus and Alex followed the other first year Hufflepuffs, when they got out onto the flying pitch they were confronted with a mass of Gryffindors. They had surrounded a green clad student, and Albus recognised him as Scorpius and he was alone.

"What's wrong, snake?" a straw haired colored boy sneered, "Not so tough without your little gang, are you?"

Albus clutched at his wand then stepped forward shouting, "Leave him be!"

The Gryffindors and Scorpius all turned to see who had spoken, when the straw haired boy saw it was just a student, he turned back to Scorpius sneering, "Leave us be Potter! This is none of your business."

Albus took another step forward certain he had his housemates behind him, and then said, "Yes it is! Scorpius is my friend, and I'll not have you treat him this way!"

The boy turned back to Albus with a nasty smirk on his face. He stepped forward and removed his outer robes and letting them drop to the ground he cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

"You should learn to shove off Potter, now I'll have to teach you a lesson." He rushed at Albus with a roar of fury, Albus stumbled backwards and managed to get his wand out.

He thought back to defense class and went to do a spell, but instead of doing a spell he merely poked the other boy in his eye after the boy tripped on his shoe laces. The boy howled in pain and fell to the ground, clutching at his eye, and the other Gryffindor boys began to move in on Albus but stopped after the boy got to his feet and waved them off.

"You're a ruddy arse Potter," he said removing his hand to reveal a swollen eye that was puffy red and a little watery. "Who would've thought a Potter and a Malfoy, friends." Which caused the mass of Gryffindors to laugh.

Without warning, the boy swung around and snatched something from Scorpius, then jumped onto a broom and flew up into the sky. Scorpius shouted after him, "Give that back! It was a gift from my father!"

Albus grabbed a broom of his own, and flew up after the boy with Alex and Allison yelling after him to come back. Albus drew level with the boy and said "I'm at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours.

"So sorry, where are my manners? I am Josh Anderson." And that made sense to Albus. Josh's father was Chris Anderson, the current head Auror, and he wanted to be the new MLE head.

"What'd you take, Josh?" Albus asked, and watched as the boy tossed up a...ring.

"Crap," Albus muttered. Josh smirked at Albus's expression "Why'd you come up here Potter? You should let Malfoy fight his own battles."

Albus shrugged and merely said, "He's my friend, now give it back or I'll-" he paused.

"You'll what? Knock me off my broom? Well then we don't want an...accident do we? Here Potter you can have it... if you can catch it!" and Josh spun in mid air and chucked the ring as hard as he could.

Albus heard Scorpius moan, and without another thought he took off after the ring. He caught sight of the sun flashing off its silver band, and all of a sudden, everything was in slow mode.

Albus leaned forward on his broom a bit, and watched as the ring went into an arc, slowly spinning as it made it's way towards the ground. Albus gripped his handle hard and dove after the ring.

In reality, the kids watched in horror as Albus, a small yellow and black blur, dove towards the ground. Albus saw the ring slowly spinning and stuck his hand out letting the ring slide over his finger.

He pulled out of his dive and flew over towards the group of students waiting on the ground. Scorpius was waiting for him as he landed and with a huge smile held his hand out towards his freind.

Albus watched as Scorpius's face went from shock to awe. "Thank's Albus!" he breathed, "you - you're great!"

"ALBUS POTTER!" he heard a shout from behind him, and saw Josh and the Gryffindor's smirking. Albus saw his head of house, Professor Holder make his way towards them.

When he drew up the man merely said, "Follow me." and began to lead the way into the castle.

"Where are we going, sir?" Albus asked in horror.

"The Headmistress's office," was the reply, and Albus felt a cold shudder go down his spine.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Chapter Four: Surprises**

* * *

><p>Albus had followed his Professor into the Headmistress's office with a lot of unease. What had he done wrong?<p>

After a while they finally came to a dead end with two gargoyles sitting on pedestals, as if they were guarding some sort of entrance.

"Tartan," Professor Holder said, which caused the two gargoyles to leap aside and reveal a spiral staircase leading upwards.

When they reached the top Professor Holder rapped on the door and he heard a faint voice shout "Enter!"

When the door opened, it revealed a circular room filled with many paintings, momentous, as well as a big desk and fireplace. Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk doing some paper work but looked up to see who was visiting her.

"Professor Holder and Mr. Potter, what can I do for you two today?" But before Professor Holder could answer, McGonagall said, "What has he done already?"

"Nothing Ma 'am, I wanted to ask permission to allow Mr. Potter to join the Quidditch team."

Albus was completely surprised by that, he wasn't even in trouble! But then he began to think about being on the team, how would he be?

Professor McGonagall looked between the two of them, a thin smile on her lips. "I seem to remember a time ago that I asked the same question of Professor Dumbledore myself for Mr. Potter's father. Very well Professor Holder, you may place him on the team, he does show considerable skill after all."

"Thank you ma 'am, you won't regret it, I promise." Professor Holder said as they stood to leave.

"See to it I don't Andrew, and good luck…Albus," she said smiling now."

As they walked to the door Albus spotted a man with greasy black hair and cold black eyes eyeing him from a painting. When the man spotted him watching he said, "Good job Minerva, nothing like treating a Potter like…a celebrity."

Professor McGonagall shot the painting a severe look clearly saying, "That's enough Severus."

Albus stopped in his tracks and looked back at the picture before asking, "Severus Snape?"

The painting cocked his head to the side. "Yes Potter, what is it to you?"

"Nothing!" Albus said, "It's just my father talks about you a lot to my mum."

"I bet he does," scoffed the painting, "we weren't the best of friends in his school days, neither his father before him. Harry Potter was the most insufferable person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting, but he turned out-" he paused, "alright."

Albus just stared at the painting of his name sake. "What is it boy? You don't agree with what I've said?" He looked Albus over then spotted the badger on his breast and a smirk quickly came across his face.

"Don't tell me your a _puff?" _he said acuttaly snorting.

'There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, and no I do not really agree with you, it's just that - that I've never heard him say a bad thing about you, sir."

The painting of Severus Snape stared at Albus, his eyes wide with shock. "I've only heard him say that you were one of the bravest men he ever knew," Albus finished.

Albus could tell that that had struck Severus Snape and Albus smiled to himself as he walked out the door.

That evening as Alex and Albus sat by the fire place working on a six inch essay on practical uses of Defensive magic, Albus told Alex of how he had been put on the house team. As they were talking, Simon the prefect came up to him and sat in one of the arm chairs.

"How are you doing Albus, Alex?" he asked eyeing the two boys.

"Fine Simon, just working on a defense essay" Albus said not looking up from his parchment.

After a minute Simon said "listen Albus, I heard you were taken to the Headmistress today, and I just wanted to know if everything is ok with you?"

"Yes it is Simon; I promise I wasn't in trouble or anything. Professor Holder saw me flying and took me there to ask if I could be placed on the house team. I have to go to the try outs next Saturday is all."

"Oh!" Simon said with a relieved look crossing his face and a smile forming. "Is that all?" he asked, standing up. Albus nodded. "Alright then, that's cool."

Albus smiled. "You bet it is," he said, finishing his essay with a flourish of his quill.

As Simon was leaving, another boy with black hair came up to Albus. "You Potter?"

"Yes but-"

"I'm Josh Grant, the captain of the Quidditch team. Professor Holder told me you were pretty good flier, and if he says so then I believe him. So next Saturday I want you to be at the pitch by one o'clock so we can our first team practice."

"But isn't Saturday the day tryouts are being held?" Albus asked.

"Yes it is, but I've booked the pitch the entire day so we can go ahead and practice. So I'll expect you on Saturday at one o'clock sharp!"

Josh walked away, and Albus, shaking his head, went off to bed.

That evening at dinner as Albus was eating, Orion landed in front of him with a letter tied to his leg. He looked happy to be back with Albus.

"Ohh he's so beautiful, is he yours Albus?" asked Allison, eyeing Orion with wonder.

Albus laughed. "Yes he's mine, I got him for my eleventh birthday, he's a wonderful pet." He untied the letter and opened it, covering his cereal with the letter reading:

_"Dear Al,_

_I am so glad that you are happy about your sorting! I don't think there's ever been a Hufflepuff in the family!_

_I & your father are truly happy you are making friends & enjoying the school year. On the other hand, I have already received a letter from Minerva about James. Do you remember when he said he was going to send Lily a Hogwarts toilet seat? Well…he did. Thank you for being such a good son I don't know what I'd do with two James' running around._

_Lily & your father send their love,_

_Mum._

_P.s: Uncle Ron & Aunt Hermione are very pleased that Rose is in Ravenclaw. (who would of thought that two kids would be in two different houses at once?) In the event her letter has not reached her yet, please let Rose know that they send her love, as we have asked her to do if she receives hers first."_

Albus laughed at the letter, why would James do such a thing? Because James would have found that funny is why.

Albus finished his dinner and went to tell Rose her parents greeting's, then he headed back to his common room, he had Orion on his shoulders and the owl was happy to be home.

The next day as Albus and Alex finished their breakfast James came over with a smile on his face, Fred was following close behind.

"Al! Are you coming to watch the tryouts today?"

Albus looked at him. "Sorry James, but I was planning on visiting Hagrid today, besides I don't think I'd be allowed to because I'm not a Gryffindor."

James shrugged his shoulders "your loss, Fred's trying out this year, for beater, so I'm going for that post as well. Too bad you can't play this year, but maybe next."

Fred and James walked away laughing as Albus smirked behind his back. If only James knew!

Once Alex had finished his breakfast, the two of them left the Great Hall to head towards Hagrid's hut. As they walked through the main door's, Scorpius came running up and with a smile and asked, "Mind if I join you two today?"

Albus smiled. "Sure thing Scorp, but won't your house-"

He stopped as Scorpius waved his hand. "Who cares about them. They're just a bunch of pricks anyways."

The three friends made their way down the lawn and came up to the hut, it was billowing smoke and it smelled like cookies. Albus knocked on the front door and with a smile shouted, "Hagrid are you home? I've brought a few friends with me!"

He waited for a few seconds then he heard a thumping sound, the door flew open and there stood Hagrid beaming at Albus and quickly looking the other two boys over before beckoning them inside.

"Al right then Al?" he asked, shutting the door and heading for a boiling kettle. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever stop by. I figured you might be like James and all."

Albus frowned at those words and asked, "What do you mean Hagrid?" while looking around the hut. It was a single room, with a big bed off in the corner near the fireplace. A small kitchen was in the opposite corner of the house and a few windows let the sunlight in to the otherwise dim room.

A round table sat in the middle of the room on a rather large round rug and a big chair (to presumably accommodate Hagrid) sat on the other side. A few smaller chairs for regular visitors also adorned the circular rug.

Hagrid, whose beard had now gone almost completely gray, waved his big wrinkly hand. "It's nothing, it's just well- he ain't been 'ere since is firse year, and I - well I just thought you migh' be the same."

Albus gasped and said, "I'd never do that Hagrid! Your one of my closest friends here at school!"

Hagrid beamed at Albus, then came to sit in his oversized seat with a platter of cookies and a large kettle of something. Hagrid also placed a few cups on the tray then sat it on the table saying, "Help yerselves then you lot."

"What are these cookies Hagrid?" asked Albus, getting ready to bite into one.

"Rock cakes," Hagrid beamed, and Albus found out why. When he had bit into his, he thought he felt a tooth either chip or break.

"They're - er - good," was all Albus could manage before pouring himself a glass of the liquid from the kettle.

"And the drink is?"

"Why that's tea Al! As if you'd never seen a pot of tea before!"

Hagrid shook his massive head as he settled into his seat. He asked them how their first week had gone and they all explained how and what they had done.

"I even impressed Professor Holder enough he asked Professor McGonagall to let me on the house team!"

Hagrid beamed. "Good fer you Albus! That make you the youngest house player in over a..." he paused, and his face went into deep thought, then he looked at the boy's again and said, "twenty-six year's! That's right after yer father as well!

They spent the rest of the day with Hagrid talking about their fathers and mothers while they were at school, but when Albus looked outside he saw it was beginning to get dark, and so he stood to stretch and yawn.

"Alright then Hagrid, we're off to the school. See you tomorrow!"

The three friends waved goodbye and headed back up to the school. As they entered, Albus immediately saw the Gryffindor table was a huge mass of people shouting and having fun.

James came over beaming while Fred stayed behind to talk with a couple of girls that had come over.

"You should have been their Al, I was great!" breathed James "I made the team again, but as the seeker not beater."

"Congratulations James, I'm happy for you," Albus said heading to his own table to eat. "You wanna join us?" shouted James.

"No thanks," Albus replied over his shoulder, he couldn't wait to see James's face when he made the house team.

"Oh come on Albus," James whined, "I haven't got to see you since we got here!"

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Albus asked, "For me to leave you alone?"

"Well - well, I - I want to spend some time with you Al, come on over and have some fun, please?"

That shocked Albus, James saying please? Albus went over to his brother and shaking his head he, James and Alex made their way to the Gryffindor table to enjoy some food.


	6. Chapter 5: B,B & G S S

**Chapter 5: Bludger's, Beater's & Golden Snitch Seeker's**

* * *

><p>Albus and Alex sat at a table by themselves in their common room, working on an essay for DADA when Josh came up to them grinning. Josh Grant was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.<p>

"All right then Albus?" he asked, pulling up a chair and plopping down.

"Yes I'm good and you?"

Josh waved his hand. "Doing well, but listen. This Saturday I'm holding the tryouts, and I want you to be there at around four or so, by then I should be done and I'd like to try and get a practice in."

"Sure thing Josh, I'll be there," Albus said, turning back to his essay as did Alex. Josh nodded, and then with a wave went back to where he had come from.

After he had finished his essay he wrote a quick letter to his parents.

_"Dear Mum & Dad,_

_It has been a while since I've written you, I know & I'm sorry about that. I've got some good news for the two of you... I've made the Quidditch team! I'm the youngest player in Hogwarts history for the last twenty-six years. But I'm the youngest Hufflepuff in over like a couple hundred years... I'm going to the library to find out how many exactly!_

_I guess I did inherit dad's skills after all... Well gotta run now,_

_Albus."_

That next week flew by for Albus as he waited for Saturday to come, he wanted to hurry up and get to practice and see how good he was. Finally Saturday came and Albus made his way to the pitch that evening so he would be on time.

As Albus neared the pitch, Josh was just finishing the tryouts and one boy was saying, "You didn't even try out the seekers! I know you don't have one be-"

"I already have a seeker Adam, now be gone with you, ALL of you." And so they left, hanging their heads and muttering.

After the field had cleared, Josh turned to his new team beaming at them. "Everyone I want you to meet Albus Potter, our new seeker, he is an excellent seeker or so I'm told. I don't want word of his being on our team getting out, so hush on this."

Everyone nodded as Albus looked about him, seeing that there were four boys and three girls on the team. He Josh and two burly boys while three very pretty girls stood in a group.

"Let's see what you got Potter," Josh said, while releasing the snitch and watching him. Albus took off after it, he timed Albus over and over until it was too dark out to see the snitch anymore. As Albus landed on the ground, the entire team gathered around, smiling at the skill of Albus.

"Right, good job out there Potter, your fast and have a good skill set; I won't need to work too hard with you. Now let's all introduce ourselves by name, year and position... I'll start."

He cleared his throat and said, "Josh Grant, sixth year, team captain, and the keeper." He looked over to the burly boy standing beside him. The boy looked like a big piece of timber, and he had short, black hair. He said, "George Handy, fifth year beater."

The boy next to him who looked identical, but with blond hair, said, "Victor Handy, fifth year beater." Then it was the girl's turns.

The first one had long golden brown hair, and bright green eyes. "Ashley Rodger, third year, chaser."

The next one to speak had long brown hair, and smoky blue eyes. "Jessy Thorn, second year, chaser."

The last one had shoulder length blond hair, and hazel eyes with a nice smile. "Hannah Jacobs, fourth year, chaser."

Then it was Albus's turn. "I'm Albus Potter, first year, seeker."

With that, Josh led the team back up to the castle, where Albus ate dinner and then went to bed. The next few weeks went by fast for Albus, as he adjusted to his new schedule.

He got even better at Potion's, DADA, Charms and Quidditch; he was disappointed to learn that Hufflepuff would not play until the end of November; when they would face Ravenclaw. But he was looking forward to watching the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game at the beginning of the season.

With classes, Quidditch practice, and homework, Albus's time at Hogwarts was quickly flying by, before he knew it, it was already October and nearing Halloween where he would feast.

Josh had informed his team that the first Quidditch match would be mandatory for all of them, so they could see the other team's skill set. Albus was excited to see his brother play. He wanted to find out if James was really as good as he bragged to be, he knew Fred was an excellent beater.

Halloween morning as Albus was preparing for his Friday classes, he looked up to see Orion holding a newspaper in his beak. This confused Albus, for the didn't subscribe to the daily Prophet, the Quibbler, or any other newspaper for that matter.

Albus quickly untied the paper from his owls leg, gave him a bit of toast, and then watched as he flew away. Only then did Albus look down at the paper he had received.

_**"Potter To Run For The Post Of Minister?**_

_**Harry 'The Boy Who Lived' Potter is rumored to be considering the post after the current Minister for Magic Kinglsy Shacklebolt steps down at the end of this year. Harry Potter who is the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (MLE) has been unavailable for comment.**_

_**Minister Shackelbolt has already announced his intended support for Mr. Potter, though Potter is expected to face great threats from a number of people. Among his opponents to run are;**_

_**1) Percy Weasley, who is the current British Warlock representative to America, former Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation, winner of the Order of Merlin second class & first class. When Representative Weasley was reached for comment he is reported to have said, "The Minister! Heavens no, what I want is the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts. I've grown tired of politics, and I just want a nice post, and to settle down with my family."**_

_**2) Chris Anderson, who is the current Head Auror, and is reported to want the post currently held by Mr. Potter. When reached for comment he stated, "If I can't have one post, then I'll get the other. I'm a shoo in for either position if Potter would step aside, as it is he has a grudge against me ever since our Auror days. I was his mentor when he first joined the ranks of the Auror's but... We have some bad blood between us now." Mr. Anderson refused to say anymore and quickly dismissed this reporter.**_

_**3) Jacob Black, who is a relatively unknown person in Wizarding politics. He grew up in America where he attneded the Salem Magical Institue (SMI) which is considered one of the best magical training schools in the entire world. Not much more is known of Mr. Black, but it is known that he was a strong supporter of the MRA which was outlawed almost ten year's ago. The Organisation has since moved to the America and their current location is unknown.**_

_**Even with three or possibly more people running against him, Mr. Potter is expected to win with a large overall majority. "Who wouldn't want the savior of the Wizarding world as our Minister?" said one Matheltida Hershey of Raven Hollow's in Wiltshire. "The Wizarding world needs a strong leader now more than ever, and Potter is the one to lead us into our new age," said one Bert Cheshire of South London.**_

_**'We need people like Mr. Potter; courageous, self-sacrificing people, setting examples for all of us. Some people just want to watch the world burn and people suffer, but as long as people like Mr. Potter are around we should do just fine."**_

Albus read over the article three more times before he noticed a letter attached to the back of it. Albus looked at the handwriting and saw it was from his father

"_What do you think Al? I would like to know what you would think of me running for the Minister's post; it would put probably even more pressure on you now more than ever. Please write back as soon as possible._

_Your dad,_

_Harry._

_P.S. Your mum says hi & she loves you & for you to write more often, because she worries about you. She also says to tell James that uncle George has framed the toilet seat he sent & has hung it up in the shop to show off to his customer's."_

Albus quickly pulled a piece of parchment out of his bag along with a quill and inkwell and penned his reply;

_"Dear dad & mum,_

_I think you should go for it! Somebody has to stand up and say; enough is enough, you dad are that man. Sorry about not writing but with everything going on, it's been busy. I'll try & write again soon._

_Lots of love to you, mum & Lily,_

_Your son,_

_Albus"_

Albus folded the letter up and tucked it into one of his pockets to send off later. He went through the day and sent his letter off at lunch time. Later on that evening he finished up all of his homework with the help of Allison who turned out to be pretty smart. Then they went off to the feast, three friends' heading out to a Halloween feast.

Unknown to them, dark forces were at work once again in the Wizarding world.


	7. Chapter 6:Quidditch

**Chapter Six: Quidditch**

* * *

><p>Albus, Alex &amp; Allison arrived at the Great Hall with laughter on their lips from a well told joke from Albus.<p>

But when they arrived, Albus felt his jaw drop at the sight of the Great Hall: the ceiling had thousand's of floating candles that almost blocked out the view of a very beautiful starry night.

Pumpkins lined every table as did golden dishes, candles and bowls of candy, there was so much to take in Albus almost wished he could freeze time so he could just sit there and stare at the fixtures Hagrid had managed.

Albus and his friends made their way to their table and Alex quickly pulled a bowl of multi-colored candies towards him, then began to promptly stuff his face. This caused Albus and Allison to laugh.

"So Albus, does your family celebrate Halloween?' Allison asked with a smile playing on her lips. 'Uh-yeah we do, does your family?"

"Yes! It's actually my favorite holiday!"

"Really? It's mine as well!"

They shared another laugh but just then the Headmistress stood and began to speak. "Welcome to our Halloween feast!"

The students began to clap as she held her hands up for quiet. "I wish to thank you student's for a good term so far." She eyed the Gryffindor table and, more importantly, a particular area where James and Fred sat smirking.

"If anyone finds a toilet seat, please inform Mr. Filch or any other member of the staff, it went missing a few week's ago from the third floor male bathroom." James and Fred shared another smirk. "Now enjoy the food!"

And with that the food appeared on platters and in bowls, holding an assortment of foods and pies and everything one could imagine.

Albus reached for a shepherds pie and Butterbeer, then a Yorkshire pudding to top it all off. As he sat back to let it all settle he watched Alex make the Hufflepuff table's food disappear in front of their very eyes.

Shepherds pie, roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, butter beer, treacle tart, edible wands, chocolate frogs, corned beef and potatoes, and even more butter beer.  
>"Where does he put it all?" asked Allison. Albus shook his head in wonder<p>

"I don't know," was all he could say.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said, standing and stretching, and then he made his way over to the Gryffindor table to where his brother and cousin sat. "What's up Al?" James asked eating some pudding of his own while Fred made for the last of the roast beef and potatoes.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck tomorrow in your game," Albus said shrugging his shoulder's. "Oh, well thanks Al, but we're playing Slytherin so I know we'll win!"

Albus smirked and made his way back to his table after a last goodbye to James and Fred both of whom once again had stuffed faces.

The next day dawned a dreary overcast and very cold day. Albus and Alex bundled up in their scarves and gloves along with their room mates and then made their way to the pitch.

"Hey Albus!" someone shouted and Albus spun around to see who had called his name. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Allison running towards him. Her black hair spraying out behind her as a gust of wind blew in over the Black lake.

"What's up Allison?" he asked with mock concern as she drew up beside him, her checks rosy red from the cold wind and her breath coming out in a white mist.  
>"I just wanted to ask if I could walk with you, but you guys left the common room before I was down," she breathed as her breath slowly returned to her.<br>"Sure thing, I don't mind at all," Albus said trying to hide his smile of delight. He didn't know why he felt this way around her, he was after all an eleven year old boy, but he couldn't help but feel happy when she was around.

"Do you want to sit with me?" he asked hoping he hadn't crossed a line.

She smiled at him her eyes twinkling in the rare frosty sunlight. "Sure thing Al-you don't mind if I call you Al do you?"

Albus couldn't help but laugh at that. "No I don't mind, I mean that's what my entire Family calls me."

Albus looked up and was surprised to see that their conversation had carried them all the way to one of the Hufflepuff towers, where they had already sat down in the front row.

He laughed as they both looked around in surprise. "I didn't even realize we were here," Albus laughed out turning his attention to the pitch where Madam Falcon had just stepped out.

"Me neither Al,' breathed Allison leaning her head onto his shoulder causing Albus to look at her where she gave a shy smile. "You block the wind for me," was all she said.

Just then the commentary began which was done by a fourth year Gryffindor boy by the name of Henry Jones-Drew. "Hello and welcome to the first Hogwarts Quidditch match of the year!" the boy shouted, causing the crowd to clap and cheer. "Today's match is between house rivals!" A red and gold blur of figures came rushing out of the dressing room to circle the pitch once and then slowly descend to the ground.

"Playing for Gryffindor are: Keeper Zachary Smith, who is also the captain, and Chasers Hannah Adams, Jason Garret anndd Jonah Damion! We also have Christan Baker and Fred Weasley as our beaters! Lastly but not leastly is Jaaaaaaaaaaames Potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr as our Seeker!"

Albus smiled as James received the loudest cheer yet and shook his head slowly as James gleefully floated up and waved to the crowd. And playing for Slytherin!" A green blur came out of the other end of the pitch. "Are McMullen, Jones, Harper, Kellogg, Victoria, Franklin aaaannnnnddd Reece! Madam Falcon made her speech and then released the Bludgers and Golden Snitch, then, as the two teams rose, she threw the Quaffle into the air and they were at it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a far away place in the streets of London, a secret gathering was being convened. A small group of men and women were gathered in the back room of a large warehouse that was lit only by a few torches. "My friends!" said a strong voice to the large room "I have called us here because it is time, time for the wizarding world to take our rightful place over the muggles!"<p>

The room nodded their heads and clapped their hands, cheering the speaker on. "We are the descendants of greatness! We are the order of Merlin!" More cheering and clapping accompanied this.

"Do you know what the Ministry leaves out of our education? The founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were the apprentices of Merlin! Merlin was the very first of the greats."

Silence filled the room as the voice spoke on "Merlin, who knew that he had special powers! Merlin lived and gave us the power to live for thousand's of years. The former Dark Lord Voldemort knew of this secret and tried to take us to our rightful place, but he did it all wrong!"

The owner of the voice stepped from the shadows to reveal a broad shouldered man wearing a black robe with a hood covering his face. He carried an air about him that screamed confidence.

"Merlin was not the first wizard, but he was the first to harness his powers, he was the first to teach other's how to harness theirs!"

"How do you know all of this?" asked a gruff voice from the front row. The man pulled his hood down and smiled as the room gasped as one. "Because I am Merlin."

* * *

><p>"Adam passes to Garret, who passes to Damion, Damion swerves a nice bludger from Harper, Weasley sends it right back!" Albus cheered as the Slytherin beater ducked the Bludger by doing a mid air swirl and that allowed: "GARRET SCORES! Ten nil to Gryffindor!"<p>

Albus thought his throat must surely tear from how hard he was cheering. "Slytherin in possession with Victoria on the Quaffle. Victoria, Kellogg, McMullen, McMullen dodges a nice bludger from Weasley, McMullen-FOUL!"

The entire crowd screamed as McMullen punched Garret in the face. "Come on, ref!" he shouted. "My hand slipped!"  
>But Madam Falcon was not having it and gave a penalty shot to Gryffindor. "And Garret takes the penalty shot for Gryffindor. He lines up on the post, he swerves, tosses back and GOOAAAALLLL! Garret score in the right hoop it's twenty nil Gryffindor!"<p>

"But wait! Potter and Reece are at it, they've seen the Snitch!"

Albus stood as he watched his brother and the Slytherin Seeker dive for the Snitch, which was a small golden ball about five feet from the ground.  
>"Reece take a slender lead but Potter is right on his tail. Potter flattens himself on his broom! There he is gaining speed now and he's back neck in neck with Slytherin Seeker Reece! Potter swipes at it and HE HAS IT! POTTER HAS CAUGHT IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS! ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO ZERO!"<br>Albus and the others in the Hufflepuff section screamed with delight as the Gryffindor team took a victory lap as the Slytherin team touched down with frowns, and sneers were shared as the Gryffindor supporters shook the stadium.

But as much as Albus was happy for his brother, he couldn't help but wonder how he would do in his first match.  
>Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw and they would need to win by at least 170 to tie Gryffindor, so if Hufflepuff were up by 30 points before they caught the Snitch, they would be first!<br>Albus and Allison walked back up to the castle with the rest of the Puffs, Claws and Lions because the Snakes had already gone.  
>Albus couldn't wait to get back to the castle though, because he knew a hot chocolate had his name written all over it. Literally, although he didn't know it.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin smiled as the throng of men kneeled and the women bowed to him. "I am back! I am back to claim my rightful place as the head of the wizarding world. I have waited, watched and bided my time. I am here to restart my quest for the wizarding world, I am here to restart my quest for…..the Greater Good!"<br>"The Muggles know not what to do without guidance from us, the world will go back to how it was before-" he paused in thought "before Arthur came along."  
>"Arthur my lord?" asked the gruff man from his spot on the floor.<p>

"A Muggle king from years ago. I was his mentor! But his half sister Morgan was a witch and she sought to destroy him and all the good he hoped to accomplish in the world! Sadly Arthur has been made into a fairy tale by the Muggles for their children and is passed down through the ages."  
>"But I am here to put an end to it! Give me your arm," he said to the man with the gruff voice and the man did as he was told. Merlin waved his hand over the arm and the gruff man let out a grunt of pain as a black smoke covered his arm and then tightened around his forearm. After a few seconds, the smoke vanished to reveal two crossed wands with a crown on top of them.<p>

"Behold my symbol! Any who take it here today, I will consider my brothers and sisters. We are not Death Eaters, we do not seek ill for the world. I-we seek only to right the wrong that has happened in the world, our world!"

He looked down on the man and helped him to his feet "What is your name?"  
>The man looked up at Merlin and smiled as he felt his body de-age felt and everyone in the room saw as he grew almost twenty year's younger. "I am Richard Holder, my Lord," the man said.<p>

Merlin smiled and inclined his head "Very well Richard, you are the first of my new order and I make you my Marshal. You are my second in command, your word as good as mine. Now," Merlin said looking to the crowd at large as Richard moved to stand behind his new master "Who's next?


	8. Chapter 7: The Order of Merlin

**Chapter Seven: The Order of Merlin**

* * *

><p>It was an average day in the streets of London and the average passersby passed by an average warehouse that, on the inside, was not average at all. The inside mirrored a castle from the middle ages with flags draped all around, red flags with two black wands crossed with a crown on top, the symbol of Merlin. Merlin walked into his private quarters where his Marshal Richard Holder was waiting for him. They both wore black robes with a red Merlin symbol splayed across their backs.<p>

"My Lord," Richard said bowing his head to his master.

"Richard, I have an important task for yo. I-we must get to the Ministry and, more importantly, the Auror's office." "My Lord?"

"You heard me right, we must have Harry Potter on our side. Without Potter, all is lost."

"My Lord, what of his sons?"

Merlin eyed Richard. "His sons are already being watched, I have an informant with the halls of Hogwarts. If I don't get Harry, I will get one of his sons. Without a Potter all might be lost in the world. If I can have one of them then we might have a chance."

Richard bowed once again. "As you wish my Lord, but if I may hazard to say, what if Potter disagrees with you? Wouldn't we have given up the element of surprise?"  
>Merlin smiled "Of course we would have Richard. That is why I need you to send someone expendable. For if Potter does disagree then we must kill him and the one who kills him will more than likely be killed or captured. Send someone who doesn't know much of the order, we can't risk the Ministry finding out of us."<br>"Very well my Lord, it shall be done as you command." Richard bowed his way out and made his way down the hall where the men were just finishing breakfast. He looked around the room and spotted a shaggy looking man eating a roll.

Richard strolled up to him and sat next to him "What's your name?"

The man eyed Richard before saying "Orion Blackbird, who's asking?"

Richard laughed and leaned in so no one would over hear before saying. "Your master has need of you, will you do his bidding?" Orion looked Richard over before he slowly nodded his mangy haired head. He looked like walking death with a pale face, dark hallow eyes and Mattie hair.

"First we shall clean you up then you shall do your Lord's bidding. Now come with me!"

He lead the man out of the room and to a private bath where Orion was able to wash and get clean clothes, He was then given a brand new pair of robes marked with the seal of Merlin and, as he was ready to leave, Richard gave him a sealed envelope. 'This is to reach Harry Potter's eyes only, do you understand?"

Orion nodded his head. "Good lad," Richard said then motioned for him to leave, and he watched as Orion Disapparated.

Orion appeared within the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, where he proceeded past the guards' booth and to the lifts, he got off on the second floor and made his way to the MLE office's where he found Harry Potter's hallway.

Waiting for him where twenty men wearing maroon robes and black robes all of their wand's pointed at him.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

Orion smiled and spoke. "I need to see Harry Potter!"

A black haired man stepped forward but had a guard of two men in front of him. "I'm Harry Potter, now who are you?"

"I, Mr. Potter, am Orion Blackbird and I serve the most honorable order of Merlin. I have been instructed to give this to you."

He held the letter out and let it float to Harry Potter who grabbed it and opened it. As he read it, wonder crossed his face and he looked up a couple of times.  
>Finally he finished and looked up at Orion with confusion on his face.<p>

"Why?"

That surprised Orion and he blinked a couple of times. "Why what?" he asked.

"Why are you trying to bring disorder back to our world?"

"I'm not Mr. Potter, but my order seeks a new life for our people. We are no longer content with the polices of this government. Now will you do as the letter asks?

"No I won't!" spat Harry, contempt on his face.

"Then you have war." Without warning, his wand was out. The Aurors in front of and behind Harry tensed as they made their way back to the group. Orion began to shoot spells at the Auror' and they shot back. He twirled and ducked as they attempted to hit the crazed man before them. With a flick of his wrist, Orion was in awe as the men around him suddenly froze, as if time itself was frozen. He smiled as he pulled his hood up and walked to his 'target', Harry Potter who stood frozen behind his two Auror guards.

Orion pointed his wand at the nearest Auror and said "Avada Kedavra." He did the same until he had hit every Auror in the hallway.

"It was for the greater good," Orion whispered into the man's ear.

He turned back to Harry Potter and smiled before he turned his wand on the 'boy-who-lived.' He pulled out his second letter, placed in his pocket and grabbed the first out of the frozen man's hands. He then, with a cruel laugh, turned on the spot and Apparated back to the hideout.

Orion found Richard. "It is finished," he said handing the first note back to Richard and with yet another laugh morphed into Merlin.  
>"My Lord!" Richard said, falling to his knees.<p>

"Rise Richard, you have done no wrong. My task is done."

"W-what happened my Lord?" Richard asked as he regained his footing.

"What needed to be done my friend, he is dead and now I must go after his sons. My plan is in motion, I will have one boy as my apprentice and he and I will then bring our world back to its rightful spot."

"But how my Lord? If you don't mind me asking," Richard said his eyes cast downwards.

"How?" Merlin asked turning to eye his Marshall with laughter in his eyes.

"How? My dear Richard, I will go back in time and save his father. I will offer him this and he will owe me loyalty." Richard gasped as he eyed his maser with both awe and fear.

"How my Lord?"

"By going back in time, for I have the power. I can freeze time now and it will seem to you that I move at the speed of light, but I have the very first Time Turner. One without all of today's limitations on it. I can backward, forwards and what ever else I want to."

Richard gasped. "You can go into the future?"

"Don't be silly Richard, I can come back to the present time with out anyone else knowing it. But I can go back to wherever I please."

"I will take one young Potter on as my apprentice and I will 'teach' him his powers to save his father from his ill fate. He will then owe me my due loyalty and I will have the ally I am in need of. I will have my Potter!"

"Of course my Lord," Richard said bowing once again. "If I may say so, a very perfect plan." Both men shared a laugh.

"Yes I know, now it only remains for me to choose which one I will take on. I'm leaning towards the younger of the two, I never really cared much for poor old Godric. Always thinking he was better than me."

Richard eyed his master with wonder to know, actually have known the founder's of Hogwarts!  
>"Do you know his name?"<p>

Richard shook his head to clear it of his thought's. "My Lord?"

Merlin now had his back to him but he repeated his question without turning around to face Richard. "Do you know his name?" "His name is Albus, my Lord, Albus Potter."

"Very good, I will instruct my spy, to contact this Albus Potter. But first I will give him time to heal over his father's killing.  
>"How long, my Lord?"<p>

"One week. Yes, one week is long enough for one to grieve, he will then have a hatred for whomever did this to his family. I will use that for my own gain and the gain of the wizarding world!"

"Very good my Lord! I must say, you have thought this out perfectly!" Merlin gave his Marshal a smile. "Yes, I have been around for over a thousand years! Hopefully this apprentice works out better for me. The first time, the founders became rife with fighting and the such and then the rest just went bad.

"But not this time! This time I have found a good one, one that will live to rule and take the wizarding world into the future! "Albus Potter will be revered throughout the world once we, the Wizards and Witches, have taken our rightful places as the head of the Muggles!" Richard bowed his way out as Merlin laughed and plotted his plan.


	9. Chapter 8: Grief

**Chapter Eight: Grief**

* * *

><p><strong>"The Wizarding world is in mourning over the loss of Harry, 'The boy who lived' Potter and twenty Aurors &amp; Hit Wizards. The wizarding public in in shock of the sudden and violent death of its hero boy. <strong>**A very shaken up Chris Anderson, the current Head Auror and acting Head of the MLE (Magical Law Enforcement) department reported "We are all in a state of shock right now. Not just by losing a great guy in Mr. Potter but also that an unknown person can just waltz into the Ministry and murder twenty-one people! This is the reason why we need a new Minister now!"**

**Mr. Anderson received his wish that night when the Wizengamot voted unanimously to make Mr. Anderson our next Minister for magic. His first priority is to see that the Potter family are well taken care of & to beef up the security of the Ministry of Magic (MoM).**  
><strong>The new security will include but is not limited to:<strong>

**Auror's & Hit Wizard's guarding the entrance of the Ministry**  
><strong>Added security outside the Ministry to stop violent people from entering<strong>

**But what is done is done & new security measure will not bring back Harry Potter, a hero to the Wizarding world. We here at the Daily Prophet offer our deepest condolences to Mrs. Potter & her three children."**

Albus Potter sat on his bed crying unashamedly into his pillow. He didn't care what the others thought of him. He didn't care that his eyes and throat stung with hours of crying. He had been called in that morning by Headmistress McGonagall only to be told that his father was killed yesterday, in the Ministry of all places! He was now waiting for his brother James to come and get him so they could go home.

Albus heard the door creak open but he didn't look to see who it was and was surprised to hear Allison's voice.

"Albus?" she asked quietly and softly. He looked at her and saw her face break into grief at the sight of him. She rushed over to him and engulfed him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Albus!" she breathed. "I don't know what it must feel like, to lose a parent. All I can tell you is that I'm here for you, and so are Alex and the others."

"Thanks Allison, but I'm going home today, to be with my mum and sister."

Allison smiled weakly at him. "Do you want me to walk you?" He gave her a weak smile back. "No thanks, I just want to be by myself now."

He got up and, with a quick wave of his hand, left through the hole of his doorway. Allison made to leave but spotted a piece of parchment lying on Albus' bedside table.

She picked it up and read. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she read:

_"Now you're gone, I realize my love for you was strong and I miss you here now that you're gone. I keep waiting to hear your voice with your pictures hanging on the wall. Is this the way it's meant to be? I can only dream that you're missing me. I'm waiting here at home, can't believe now you're gone. There's an empty place in my heart & without my father it will break apart. It won't heal and never fades away & I will think about you everyday. __Now you're gone, I realize my love for you was strong & I miss you here now that you're gone. I will think about you everyday….."_

Allison cried and cried holding onto the letter, a letter of raw emotion from a dear friend. As Albus was nearing the headmistress' office he was stopped by Professor Blackstone in the hallway.

"Mr. Potter," he said a little sadly. "I-I'm sorry about your father. He was a dear friend of mine in our younger days." Thank you sir, but if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the Headmistress' office now."

"Of course Mr. Potter, but just know that if you want retribution then you only need to seek me out. I can lead you to someone who can help you avenge your father."

Albus turned around but his professor was gone and so with a quick shrug Albus continued up the stairs to the Head's office, where James was waiting. "Take as long as you need, boys," Professor McGonagall said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Thank you Professor,' they both mumbled, and with that they stepped through the fire. The boys appeared at their home to the sound of wailing and common commotion. The entire Weasley clan, including Rose, were already there and James and Albus were immediately engulfed by Grandma Weasley who was crying very hard.

'My dear boys! I'm so sorry," she cried. "Come into the living room with your mum now." And with that she hustled them into the room where their cousins, aunts and uncles sat around their mum crying. Albus couldn't help but gawk at his mother, whom he had never seen cry before. She spotted them and then beckoned to them, and both of them rushed and enveloped her in hugs.

Lily sat there too, crying her small eyes out and shouting "Where's daddy, mummy? I want daddy to come home!" Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were also crying, they gathered around the boys and their mum. Albus looked up and noticed a man he vaguely recognized and an escort of twenty or so Aurors guarding him.

Albus made his way over to the man. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Chris Anderson, the Minister for Magic. I'm very sorry for your loss, I promise you that I will find and punish who ever did this to your family."

Albus looked at the man his father considered a mentor. "You hated him," he said, eying the man before him a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was pleased to see the shock on his face.

"No! I never hated him Albus, I was his friend and mentor when he became an Auror. I'm sorry if he ever thought so, I just thought he became too big too fast. I tried to explain that when he first joined our ranks by my actions, but I never hated or disliked him."

"Liar," Albus spat. "Your son says so, he tells me every time I see him and he torments me."

The shock was evident on his face, but the man quickly recovered. "Does he now? Well I'll see to him, rest assured of that Mr. Potter. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that, the Minister made his way out.

Albus stayed with his family for two weeks but he couldn't stand it, he wanted some fresh air and some cheerful attitudes around him. On Monday morning, the third Monday at home, he went to his mother in the morning and asked her to go back to school. "I need some time to heal, and this," he gestured around the house, "this reminds me of-of him too much!"

"I know Albus dear, and I agree with you, but the Christmas holidays are right around the corner, why don't you stay until after Christmas?" Albus quickly thought it over and then nodded his head. "You're right mum, I'll do that." He then left to go do some chores, to help him take his mind of his father.

* * *

><p>Merlin entered his Great Hall and all bowed in his presence. He took his spot in the front where a wooden podium stood with his symbol painted on the front of it.<p>

"My brothers and sisters! Today is a sad day-no a sad week! For Harry Potter has died!" The room was deathly quiet as the room waited for more news. "It was by my hand that he died!"

There was an outbreak of murmurings and fearful glances. "And it will be by my hand that he lives once again!" "HOW?" came the cry from the room and Merlin smiled to his followers

"I own an original time turner without Ministry constraints! I will go back in time and bring him back to life, but first I will mentor his son and bend him to our will!" There were claps and cheers, from around the room. As Merlin basked in his audience as he smiled his smile.

"It is for the Greater Good!" And as one the people kneeled and as one voice said "For the Greater Good!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Ok so I felt like adding another chapter, sorry that it's a bit lame, but...Also please check out my profle page and take the poll! I just want to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewd my story, or alerted it (I bow).**

**Please continue to read and Review!**

**p.s: If anyone has any questions then please review or pm them to me!**


	10. Chapter 9: In Memoriam

**_Chapter Nine: In Memoriam_**

* * *

><p>Albus felt a tear slip past his closed eye, he had his head bowed but he couldn't bring himself to look up. If he didn't look up then it wouldn't be real, it couldn't be real.<p>

But it was real, as real as the hands at his side and the tears quietly slipping down his cheeks. Why did everything have to happen to his family? Wasn't it enough his dad had grown up without his parents? Now he had to grow up without his father, hero, and best friend!

"We are here to pay our last respects to Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, the Chosen One, but more importantly a friend, husband and father of three amazing kids. It is true that our world will not be the same now that Harry Potter is gone, he was there for us in our darkest hours and now we are here for his family in theirs."

Albus looked up and spotted the white marble tomb of his father's casket which was being placed next to his parents in Godrics Hallow. Albus couldn't take it any more so he slowly made is way to the back of the crowd and accidently bumped into a man wearing a long black cloak.

"Sorry," he mumbled and made to go around the man but stopped when the man spoke.

"I know who did this to your father."

Albus spun around in shock but he couldn't see his face. "How do you know that?"

The man silently laughed. "That's not the important thing right now Albus, what is important is that I do know and I'm in need of your help. I have the means of saving your father if you help me."

Albus eyed the man with a slight frown on his face. "How can you save him? He's already dead!"

The man didn't answer but he pulled out a small golden object and Albus had to smirk. "A time turner? My Aunt Hermione told me about those and you can only go back a few hours, and you can't be seen while in the past."

"True, but this is a special time turner, it has no limitations placed on it, I created it and I alone can use it. You help me and I promise I will help you."

Albus quickly thought it over before he nodded his head. "All right, what do you want me to do?"

The man put the time turner back into his cloak and then with a twirl and crack he vanished and with him he had taken Albus Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>"When will the tragedy for the Potter family end? At the funeral for Harry Potter his youngest son Albus Potter a first year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, went missing.<strong>

**He is last reported to have been seen talking with a black cloaked man and then after a few moments vanished along with the young Potter boy. The Minister for Magic Chris Anderson is offering a fifty thousand (50,000) Galleon reward for information leading to the finding of the young Potter alive."**

Merlin read through the Daily Prophet and then laughed as he threw it down and looked to his young companion.

"You've never told me who you are," Albus said eating some cereal.

The man laughed and replied "I am Merlin the-" but stopped at the sound of laughter. "Why do you laugh, young one?"

"You really expect me to believe you're Merlin?"

"Yes I do," Merlin said watching the young Potter with interest.

Albus just stared at the man then he quickly finished his cereal and stood to pace back and forth before saying "Ok so what exactly do you want with me?"

"I want your help; I want you to help me with reaching my goal." He eyed the young boy before him.

"What is your goal?" Albus asked carefully, he did want to tread carefully here.

"My goal is to bring the Wizarding world out into the open and to have Witches and Wizards living among Muggle's without fear of prosecution or the like."

Albus thought it over very carefully before he gave his answer, because he didn't want to give the wrong answer. "What do I get for helping you?"

Merlin laughed, the boy had spirit and he had to admit it. "I can give you a few things, firstly the answer of who did this to your father and I can bring him back."

Albus couldn't believe his ears. "You can bring him back?"

"Yes I can, for I am Merlin and have no limitations on my magical ability, so are you with me? Will you stand before me as I strive to better the Wizarding world?" He even waited with baited breath, he couldn't lose this chance, and he needed a Potter.

He breathed more easily as the boy nodded his head and a twitch even played at the corner of his mouth.

Merlin strolled over to his desk then came back over to where Albus stood and put his hand out, saying "Take my hand boy!"

Albus did as he was told and felt a surge of energy course through his veins as Merlin said "I, Merlin Ambrosias Gustav Pendragon, do hereby take on Albus Severus Potter as my apprentice. Do you accept this task on the penalty of death?"

"I do." As the words left his lips Albus felt a tug on his naval and all of a sudden he was back at the cemetery. Strangely, it was as if he had never left. People were still leaving and Albus made his way up to the front where he came up to the grave of his father.

_"Harry James Potter:_

_As you are now, so once was I.._

_ If I think I am beaten, I am._

_If I think I dare not, I won't._

_If I'd like to win, but think I can't,_

_It's almost certain I don't._

_If I think I'll lose, I've lost._

_For out in the world I'll find_

_Success begins with my own will-_

_It's all in my state of mind."_

Albus sighed and turned to find his mother right behind him a few tears falling down her face. "Come on Al, we need to get home."

Once back at home Albus found Orion waiting for him and he had a letter from Allison.

_"Dear Albus,_

_I'm so sorry for what has happened to you & your family. I wish there were something I could do for you, but I can't think of anything. Just know that everyone here in Hufflepuff house, and I'm sure Gryffindor and Ravenclaw (even Slytherin) too, is thinking of you & your family right now._

_Josh wanted me to tell you that he is very sorry for you, that you still have a place on the team if you come back & that we beat Ravenclaw 270 to 70, which is a difference of 200 point's! We are now in the lead of Gryffindor by 30 points._

_But back to the real point of this letter, I'm thinking of you. Alex is as well & even Scorpius says to tell you he wishes he could be there for you. Hope to see you after Christmas,_

_Best wishes_,

_Allison"_

Albus could barely breathe after he finished the letter. She was thinking of him? Albus put it all out of his head though for he had other things to worry about at the moment. The first thing was to figure out how to bring his father back, but that was easy….help Merlin achieve his goal.

But what did the old man want with him? Why did he need Albus' help so bad? Albus couldn't help but wonder at these things over the next few days, and that next Monday morning found him waking up to a very cold and snowy Christmas morning.

When he came downstairs it was to find James and Lily sitting with his mum who was crying. Albus silently sighed to himself, he felt horrible for his mum but knowing what he knew he couldn't help but not be sad about the whole thing.

As Albus was about to sit down next to his sister everything froze….literally as Lily stopped mid scratch of her nose, James coughing and his mum's tear's stopped mid stride down her cheek.

"Tell me Albus, would you kill to save a life or even to prove that your right?"

Albus spun around and gasped as he spotted Merlin flanked by two guys in black robes and hoods up.

"Who are they?" he asked nervously of the old man.

"Who, them?" he asked motioning behind him. "Why these are my followers, I call them Merlinites." He laughed softly.

"The day has come for us to make our stand; it is high time we said enough is enough. Your father, wizard hero or not, was a puppet of this corrupt magical regime. Now Albus are you with us or not?"

"What if I said no?"

"Well then you would have to be…removed," A Merlinite said unpleasantly and Albus took an instant disliking to him.

"Think about this Albus, who was it that coveted your father's position more than anything?" Merlin asked.

"Chris Anderson but-"

"And who is it that is now the Minister?"

"Chris Anderson but-"

"Tell me Albus, is it weird that your father should be killed, then his rival suddenly be made the Minister?"

"NO!" he shouted as Albus opened his mouth to answer.

"Chris Anderson ordered your father's death so he could have the Ministers post; he is power hungry and dangerous."

"But he was my father's mentor when he first became an Auror!" pleaded Albus. "How can the Head Auror become bad? He has spent his entire life fighting evil!"

Merlin nodded his head in agreement. "You're right Albus, he has, but anyone can go bad and Chris Anderson has done so."

"Auror's live; fight and die for each other, but some men just want to watch the world burn. His heart beats but not with the goodness it once did, he has and will kill to prove himself Albus."

Albus couldn't take this all in; it was too much for one time. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Take what you can and give nothing back! Come with me to the end, join my cause Albus and we shall see the world turned back to the right, back to the light!"

Merlin's words stirred Albus up. "But what-what about school? Plus I've already said I'd be your apprentice" he asked weakly.

"You'll stay in school for now, where I have some...help already in place. You will not know who it is but you will receive your instructions from them, then if all goes well this summer we will have your dad back. Also, you may have saidthat you will be my apprentice but that dosent mean you are _with _us."

Albus gave a brief smile. "All right I'm in!"

Merlin nodded his head and then with a sweep of his arm and a quick bright flash he and his two guards were gone, leaving Albus to suddenly fall into his couch and into his brother.


	11. Chapter 10:Lessons Learned

**Chapter Ten: Lessons Learned **

"_**Leaks have been reported that Minister for Magic Chris Anderson ordered the death of the famous Harry Potter. Mr. Anderson (whose son is a first year Gryffindor at Hogwarts) stated: **_

"_**The reports that I ordered the death of Harry Potter, let alone some twenty Auror's and Hit Wizards is absolutely ridiculous!**_

_**Will the truth ever be found out? But the one sure thing we do know is that doubt has been cased upon the Minister and his staff."**_

Albus couldn't help but laugh as he read through the paper at the Hufflepuff table at Hogwarts which caused some of the people around him to stare. He ignored them and looked up to spot Orion landing right in front of him. Albus gave his bird a smile and gave him a quick pat on the head. "Hey boy," he said taking the letter from his talons.

It was a yellowish parchment with black ink on the front which read: "

**Mr. Albus Potter of Hufflepuff house,**

**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardry"**

Albus opened the letter and read:

_**Men of England, wherefore plough**_

_**For the lords who lay ye low?**_

_**Wherefore weave with toil and care**_

_**The rich robes your tyrants wear?**_

_**Wherefore feed and clothe and save,**_

_**From the cradle to the grave,**_

_**Those ungrateful drones who would**_

_**Drain your sweat -nay, drink your blood?**_

_**Wherefore, Bees of England, forge**_

_**Many a weapon, chain, and scourge,**_

_**That these stingless drones may spoil**_

_**The forced produce of your toil?**_

_**Have ye leisure, comfort, calm,**_

_**Shelter, food, love's gentle balm?**_

_**Or what is it ye buy so dear**_

_**With your pain and with your fear?**_

_**The seed ye sow another reaps;**_

_**The wealth ye find another keeps;**_

_**The robes ye weave another wears;**_

_**The arms ye forge another bears.**_

_**Sow seed, -but let no tyrant reap;**_

_**Find wealth, -let no imposter heap;**_

_**Weave robes, -let not the idle wear;**_

_**Forge arms, in your defence to bear.**_

_**Shrink to your cellars, holes, and cells;**_

_**In halls ye deck another dwells.**_

_**Why shake the chains ye wrought? Ye see**_

_**The steel ye tempered glance on ye.**_

_**With plough and spade and hoe and loom,**_

_**Trace your grave, and build your tomb,**_

_**And weave your winding-sheet, till fair**_

_**England be your sepulchre!**_

_I am the contact M has told you of. Read the poem above and contemplate the words & what they mean to you & our world. It was written by a well-known Muggle poet by the name of Percy Bysshe Shelly._

_In the room of Remembrance, lay the souls of men long gone, this is where you will find your new life._

_Remember I shall be watching you & so will M,_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Humble Servant._

Albus read the letter through twice before he folded it up and put it in his upper cloak pocket. He ran to the common room and made his way to the room of remembrance where he stopped at the sight of his father.

The painting had been placed there after his funeral and it depicted him as a seventh year student holding the sword of Gryffindor aloft over his head, a huge smile on his face.

"_Harry Potter: Though a Gryffindor by right & sorting he was a true Hufflepuff friend."_

As Albus looked around the room he spotted the corner of a piece of parchment behind his father's painting, he pulled it out and found a single white card with the words:

_Your new life starts now. You have shown you have the ability to follow clues; directions; etc… I will be In contact with you later on, until then be ready & watchful."_

Albus put that note up as well and headed back out to the common room where Alex was just coming down from the boy's dorm.

"Hey mate!" Alex said with a smile coming to his face. "How has everything been, you doing ok?"

Albus gave him a smile back. "Sure thing Alex, I'm doing fine but thanks for asking."

"Sure thing man," he said with a wave of his hand as he headed to the entrance.

"I'm going to get some food, want to come?" he added over his shoulder.

"Uh yeah I think I will!" Albus replied and he took off after his best mate.

Merlin sat in his chambers as Richard stood in the back of the room.

"I've done it Richard; I've got me a Potter!"

"Very good master, and how, if I may ask so, did you get him to join us?"

"I offered him the information on who did this to his father and to bring him back to the living."

Richard frowned slightly. "How will you do that exactly? Won't it change everything we accomplish in our time frame?"

Merlin laughed. "I have my ways Richard, rest assured of that. Now how are our recruiting efforts going so far?"

"Very good sir, we're up to about a hundred and fifty men and women so far."

"Very good Richard, I want you to choose ten of the most trusted ones and make them my inner circle, they will be my council along with you."

Richard bowed and murmured "Thank you my Lord, you are too kind!"

"No you are my most trusted advisor. Now my plan is beginning to take shape. I believe rumors have been started about Anderson?"

"Yes my Lord as you instructed, we have cast doubts as to whether he did in fact order the killing of Potter."

"Hm very well, now on to phase two: we need to plant spies within the Ministry."

"I have already started on that task my Lord, some of our newer recruits have been selected for Auror training, Hit Wizard, MLE offices, International corruption, and the likes."

Merlin eyed Richard with a small smile and a certain gleam in his eye. "Excellent Richard. I must say that I am impressed with you as of late."

Richard once again bowed. "Thank you my Lord, I seek only to serve you."

"Yes. But you still doubt me."

Richard looked into his master's face with a slight worry; it had not been a question but a statement. "Of course I don't doubt you my Lord, you are Merlin! The greatest wizard to have ever walked the face of the Earth!" he stammered.

"Yes I know that and you know that but the question is do you believe it?" Merlin stood to face his servant who stood by the door. "Do you know of anyone who died during the war?" he finally asked of Richard.

"My Lord I-"

"My Lord," mimicked Merlin a nasty gleam in his eye now. "Do- you-know-of-any-one-who-died-in-the-last-war?" Merlin asked slowly as if Richard were stupid.

"Are you feeling all right my Lord? You are not acting yourself today," Richard said, moving towards the door.

"Answer the damn question!" snapped Merlin, a spike of energy causing Richard to flinch.

Richard looked around the room trying desperately to think; he had gone to Hogwarts and had been a Slytherin who had graduated two years before the final battle. Snape had been his head of house and he had heard Snape had died that night and so it was that name he stammered out "Severus Snape!"

A bright light filled the room and Richard had to shut his eyes. It was so great he fell to his knees, his hand moving to cover his face. But as soon as the light had appeared it was gone and after a few seconds Richard opened his eyes and gasped.

Standing before him with a look of shocked awe on his pointed face was Severus Snape and beside his old head of house was Merlin with a look of triumphant glee.

"Now do you believe in me Richard? Do you believe that I and I alone harness the power to bring back the dead?"

Beside him Snape feel to his knees and with a bowed head asked "H-how can I ever repay you my Lord? You have brought me back from the dead. What shall I call you?"

"My name is Merlin Pendragon and you shall take on a new identity, you shall become Orion Blackbird the new potions master at Hogwarts!"

Still with a bowed head, Snape said "Of course My Lord, anything for the one who has brought me back. What is it I am to do while at Hogwarts?"

"A few things," Merlin said as he began to pace the room. "You are to first of all keep an eye on and guide young Mr. Potter who-"

"Potter?" Snape said looking up a slight sneer coming to his face. "Am I in the past?"

"No!" snapped Merlin who hated being interrupted "You are in 2017 and I speak of Albus Severus Potter the second and youngest son of Harry Potter."

Snape eyed Merlin with wonder. "Albus Severus?" he breathed, barely believing what he had heard.

"Yes I've heard he thought you one of the bravest men he knew, but pity you can't hear him out for Mr. Potter is dead."

Snape was clearly shocked at that. "Dead?" he asked rather sharply. "How?"

Merlin turned and looked at his newest servant with a malicious smile on his face and said "By my hand." He let out laughter Snape had ever only heard once before and that had been the laugh of the Dark Lord on the night he had ambushed Harry Potter.

"Wake up Albus."

Albus stirred in his bed, he didn't want to get up yet.

"Wake up Albus."

He rolled over. "One more minute," he mumbled into his pillow.

"WAKE UP!" and that caused him to shoot out of bed with alarm; he ripped open his bed curtains to find himself in a very unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" he stammered out to no one, for there was no one he could see in the room with him.

"In my lair young one," came the voice of Merlin. "I have an issue with you."

That caused Albus to frown slightly. "How so?" he asked defensively looking around the room.

"How do I know I can absolutely trust you? By telling you that if you ever betray me or my plans to anyone at any time then I shall never bring your father back?"

Albus leapt out of his bed and glared around the room. "Show yourself coward!" he shouted, his anger coming up.

"I don't need to do that, but know this Albus; my plan is simple and straightforward. You are to befriend Anderson's son, and Chris Anderson. When you have gained the boy's trust and you have become mates, then you will receive an invite to his house. Once at his house, you will call me and I will take over from there."

"That's it?' asked Albus in disbelief "I just need to befriend Anderson? Then you'll bring my dad back?"

"Yes, that was our deal and I am a man of my word Albus."

"Very well Merlin, I shall do this for you, but-"he said once again glaring around the room "how do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

He could hear the voice sigh "You don't Albus, but I promise I will and that will have to be good enough."

And with that Albus was taken back to his room at Hogwarts where he looked out of one of his enchanted windows, which depicted a nice clear day.

"Good thing too," he thought to himself. "I have a boy to make friends with." He jumped out of bed and dressed quickly so he could get to breakfast because he knew Anderson loved his food.


	12. Chapter 11: Circles

**Chapter Eleven: Circles**

* * *

><p>Albus entered the Great Hall and spotted Josh Anderson sitting at his table surrounded by a group of his friends. Albus walked over and stopped in front of the boy and forced a smile onto his face: he didn't really like Josh.<p>

"What is it Potter?" he asked looking up, a brief moment of surprise on his face.

Albus cleared his throat. "I-I wanted to apologize to you for the incident on the first day, and-and I hope we can be friends." He stuck his hand out and waited for the other boy to take it.

Josh eyed his hand before he stood up as well and took his hand, still holding his 'I don't believe you look' on his face. "Alright then Potter I forgive you." He shook his hand. "I'm sorry about your dad as well. I-I know what it's like to lose a parent, I lost me mum four years ago."

"I'm sorry as well," Albus said looking round the table. "So we're friends now?"

Josh looked him in the eyes and then slowly nodded his head and let a small grin come to his face before saying "You can bet yer arse Potter, bet your arse we are!" He motioned for Albus to sit and he did so, grabbing a handful of bacon and beginning to munch.

After a few moments of awkward, silence Josh asked Albus "So what's it like being in Hufflepuff?"

At this Albus had to think it over. Hufflepuff wasn't really looked upon kindly by the other houses. Even Gryffindor didn't really think anything of them.

Finally Albus said "I don't think that the stuff the other houses say about is really true. I mean, I don't think we're the house for 'left overs' and such. I think Hufflepuff is really meant for those of us who could do well in any other house or even all of them and the hat can't decide."

"You mean to say you didn't ask to be put in Gryffindor?" asked Josh in a shocked manner.

"Uh no I didn't, though he did think about putting me in Slytherin," at this Josh crinkled his nose in disgust "but he also said I could do really well in Gryffindor as well and when I couldn't decide what I wanted-"

But before he could go on any further Josh exclaimed "You didn't want Gryffindor?" as if there wasn't any other choice to have.

"Well not exactly," Albus said, rather uncomfortably. "I didn't want to be in my brothers shadow you know, I wanted to be my own person. So it was between Slytherin and Hufflepuff and the hat decided Hufflepuff," he finished rather lamely.

Josh and the other boys nodded their heads as they continued to eat and after a few more minutes of silence Josh said "This is Frank Johnson," nodding in the direction of a tall medium lengt, brown haired boy who nodded to Albus "and John Friar." He was a shorter dark skinned boy who also nodded to Albus.

"Nice to meet you all," Albus said flashing a smile to the boys. Josh leaned in and asked "So who's the girl you're always hanging with?"

"Uh…well she's uh….Allison," he said glancing over his shoulder to where the black haired girl sat with some of her own friends.

"She's a looker that one," Josh said with a wink towards Albus. "Are you to going out?"

"NO!" Albus said "We're only eleven!"

"So?" Josh said with a shrug "It don't really matter, there's always next year," he said with an evil grin.

Albus gave a half shrug and mumbled "Maybe" before he perked up and asked "So what Quidditch team do you support?" That conversation lasted them until breakfast was finished and the boys made their way outside to where the lake was. Albus smiled to himself because he was on his way to getting his part of the bargain done.

* * *

><p>Albus had begun to spend more time around Josh &amp; his Gryffindor friends but at the cost of his friendships with Allison &amp; Alex, who had begun to ignore him.<p>

As Albus was walking back to the common room, he spotted Alex and another boy who he couldn't quite place. "Hey Alex!" he shouted trying to get his friends attention. Alex & the other boy just ignored him and continued on but Albus wouldn't give up that easily.

After they all reached the common room entrance, Alex turned around and snarled "What do you want Potter?"

That threw Albus off for a moment. "Just saying hey, we haven't really talked-"

"Yeah well whose problem is that? Why don't you just go hang out with Josh and his friends?" Alex led the other boy into the common room leaving Albus to watch after them.

Albus turned around & headed back up to the main school where he ran into Allison, who was with a small group of friends of hers.

"Hey Allison," he said, managing a small smile which promptly fell of his face at the look Allison gave him. She gathered up her books and then led her small group of friends around Albus and down towards the common room.

Albus hung his head and then began to walk; where to he did not care, he just needed to get away for a while. When he finally looked up he saw that he was at the Astronomy tower. He looked out over Hogwarts and felt a small smile come to his face.

He dropped his bag on the ground, pulled out a piece of parchment & a quill along with an inkwell and began to write a note.

"_Dear Family & Friends_

_I'm scattered through this life & if this is life then I'm saying goodbye. What is my purpose? I see me writing on this paper & wishing for a savior._

_In a world so Godless & thoughtless; I don't know, how did we wrought this? It feels like I'm killing myself, just willing myself, Just to pray for some help. _

_I'd give it all just to have your eternity. It's all that assures me, it's worth all that hurts me. I'd give you my heart & let you just hold it. I'd give you my soul but I've already sold it._

_On that day that I walked away in November I will always remember, I will regret it forever. I remember Brown eyes, so sad & blue skies. Turned to darkness & night, I'm so sick of this fight._

_I'm running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose. Everything is so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect. I've gone away! Seen better times in yesterday, it's hard to say, that everything will be ok. _

_Goodbye,_

_Albus Severus Potter."_

Albus put the note on top of his bag & made sure that it couldn't blow away but thought better of it and folded it up so he could put it in his robe pocket.

He climbed up on top of the wall and felt a gentle wind blow his hair about. He spread his arms and looked up at the night sky, where the stars were just popping out to twinkle.

He took a deep breath & slowly let it back out. Then, without even looking back, he leaned forward and felt the solid ground of the stone wall fall away then quite suddenly he was falling.

* * *

><p>Hagrid, who was returning from an incursion from the Black Forest, heard a dull thud come from near the Astronomy tower so he headed over that way.<p>

He saw a small shape at the base of the tower and upon closer inspection he saw that it was a body. He quickly ran over, kneeled by the small fragile thing and rolled it over.

He stared into the face of Albus Potter his glassy eyes staring up at the starry sky a small smile on his broken face. Hagrid let out a bellow of pain and ran to get some help. He returned ten minutes later trailed by almost the entire teaching staff.

Professor McGonagall gasped in horror & placed her hand over her mouth. After a moment she asked "When did you find him Hagrid?"

"Not 'en minutes ago Professor," Hagrid sniffled into his dirty handkerchief. He wiped his teary eyes as he looked down on the body of the son of Harry Potter. He spotted the corner of a piece of parchment and bent to pick it out of his robes.

"Look here Professor! I've found a parchment he must o' wrote before 'e-e" he couldn't finish the sentence but handed over the parchment.

The Headmistress opened the letter and cast "Lumos" so she could read, by the end of the letter she was openly crying as she handed it over to Professor Holder the Head of Hufflepuff house.

"Did he fall Headmistress?" asked Professor Holder before he read the note. "Just read it Professor," she said as way of an answer. He did read it and by the end he was shaking his head in dismay. "But why?" he asked of no one in particular.

"That I cannot answer," the Headmistress said. "But what is done is done & so we must now inform the school & his mother. Hagrid, will you be kind enough to bring the body to my office?"

"O' course Headmistress" he said bending over and bring up the tiny body of the boy he had grown to love this past school year, even more so than he had already from the time he spent at the Potter house.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Alex &amp; Allison entered the Great Hall it was not to find the usual decorations but black flags hanging from the ceiling from every house table. Once everyone had gathered the Headmistress stood and cleared her throat.<p>

"Today is a sad day for Hogwarts; I must inform you that one of our students is no longer with us."

Alex & Allison looked around to try & see who it was and they both noticed that Albus wasn't there. "You don't think it's Albus do you?" Allison asked Alex.

"Last night Professor Hagrid found the body of...Albus Potter." The hall burst into whispers. "By the Astronomy tower, he jumped from the top of the tower." Allison began to cry and Alex leaned in to comfort her as the whole hall whispered to each other.

"Mr. Potter will be sorely missed by both myself & this school. Let us remember his reasons for doing this in the note he left for us."

She read the note to the school and when she was finished they had a moment of silence for their fallen friend.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sitting in his study when an owl arrived with a letter for him. He opened it and when he finished reading it his anger was so great he had to stop himself from throwing the note into the fire.<p>

"The idiot boy," he hissed his anger flashing and causing the fire to roar out of the fire place...what to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ok so I just want to say that the note Albus wrote is taken from a song by Hollywood Undead called Circles. I also wish to thank my BETA, Animevampfreak10 for all of her hard work on this story & her dedication to this story thus far. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewd...it makes me happy (I got two today!) I really do apperciate the support from everyone. I'm adding this chapter so MAJOR CLIFF HANGER!**

**I want to say to Vitzy...no AU, no going back in time or that sort of thing, it's sort of like a time vortex thing (since he brought Severus back, no one remembers him dying, only memories of him throughout the years) It's hard to explain but if you dont get it or want me to go futher into detail then please review it or PM me!**

**Please continue to Read & Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Rewinding Time

**Chapter Twelve: Rewinding Time**

* * *

><p>Merlin grabbed a tiny golden object and turned it over in his hand, he would have to go and stop the stupid boy from ruining his plan's.<p>

Merlin found himself at Hogwarts on the Astronomy tower where he found young Albus writing some sort of note. He did not notice Merlin as he signed it with a flourish of his quill and then put it on his bag but then folded it up and tucked it into his robes.

He went over to the side and looked out over the grounds and as he made to step up onto the wall Merlin cleared his throat, which caused Albus to spin around.

"M-Merlin! What are you doing here? H-how did you get here?" the boy asked with a shocked face. Merlin laughed hard at that but when he finished he turned his gaze upon the boy.

"I am here to save you, fool, did you think you could escape me?" He held his hands out to the sides as a gust of wind made his black robes billow out behind him. "I am Merlin! I am all powerful with no limitations!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked backing into the wall, the fear showing on his face. Up above a streak of lightning flashed, illuminating the tower.

"You jumped you fool, what were you trying to do? Escape?" Merlin asked, eyeing the boy, a hint of hatred now in his eyes.

"NO!" Albus shouted "I-I wanted it to end, I just-"

"You what?" Merlin asked leaning forward a bit. "There is no way out Potter and you will do as I say or else."

Albus narrowed his eyes at the old man before him. "No I won't," he said taking a step forward towards Merlin. This caused the old man to openly laugh at the boy. "What are you, a first year student with no magical talent, going to do?"

Merlin strode over to the boy and put his face right into the boy's. "You will listen to me or-" he stopped as the boy swung his arms around his neck and gave him a nasty smile.

"Let's go together Merlin." And then he fell backwards, bringing Merlin with him. Merlin let a horrified expression cross his face as they both quickly fell to the Earth below.

"FINE!" he bellowed with all of his might over the rush of the air. "You want to die, you have it your way! I won't come back for you!"

He pulled his time turner out of his pocket but stopped when Albus shouted "Save my dad and then I'll come back!" Merlin spared a quick glance downward and then grabbed ahold of Albus as he spun the time turner.

Albus opened his eyes and then looked around to find himself in the Ministry or more specifically, the Auror offices of the Ministry.

Before him he saw a young man surrounded by a flock of Aurors and Hit Wizards. Merlin suddenly waved his hand and everyone froze where they were.

"What are we doing here?" Albus asked of Merlin who was looking at him with a frown.

"You did want to save your father, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Albus shouted looking to where his father stood behind four Aurors and a few Hit Wizards as well. How had his father died if he were behind all of those men? Aurors, who were the most skilled fighters the Ministry could produce and even Hit Wizards, who were extremely skilled?

Albus looked to Merlin then back to the black robed man facing all of those Ministry wizards, including his father, and suddenly it dawned on him. Merlin had done it, for Merlin was the only one with enough skill, power and tricks to defeat his father and those other highly trained wizards.

"It was you," he mumbled looking on to his father then back to Merlin, who had begun to walk forward to the young man. He grabbed hold of the frozen figure then dragged him back toward where Albus stood.

"Ok, I have upheld my end of the bar-"

"It was you Merlin!" Albus said, his voice shaking because he was so angry. "I know it was!"

"Ha and what makes you say that?'' he asked with an evil grin going all the way to his eyes.

"Because no one on Earth could have defeated twenty plus Aurors and some Hit Wizards! They're the most highly trained wizards on this world! You are the only one who has enough power, skill, tricks, to do what you claim you haven't done."

Merlin eyed the boy with a mixture of dislike and admiration. "Very logical Albus. You are, of course, right in your assumption."

Albus was shocked to hear the man not even deny it. "You don't deny it?" he asked with some uncertainty.

"Of course not!" Merlin scoffed. "I have no reason to do such a thing, not when you so admirably figured it all out."

Merlin began to move towards Albus with a scowl now coming to his face. "But this changes nothing Albus, I did what I did so that you would join me."

He looked back for a moment at the group of Ministry wizards then back to Albus. "I see now that I might have made an error when doing so. For that I am-I am sorry," he said slightly bowing his head to Albus, who didn't do anything to acknowledge it.

"But when I do this act, your life will still change Albus," Merlin said rather softly. "Your father will more than likely win the spot for the Minister, Chris Anderson will probably be made the next Head Auror and my plan to ruin him will be a lot harder to accomplish."

Albus watched the man pace back and forth contemplating his many options that he had available to him, what would he choose to do?

He stopped pacing for a moment and looked back at Albus. "Will you still stand with me Albus?" he asked and Albus could almost hear the plea in his voice. "I will still need your help and more than likely your fathers as well."

Albus contemplated that for a moment as he looked between his father and Merlin. What should he do? Should he continue on as Merlin's apprentice after he had lied to him and even killed his father just to gain his help, or should he leave the old fool to his demise to suffer by himself?

After what seemed like almost an eternity, Albus looked up at Merlin and with a heavy heart he asked, "What will be required of me if I continue on with you?"

Merlin almost sighed with relief as he looked to his young apprentice. "The same as before. Make friends with young Anderson, but make sure to include your true friends Albus."

"How did you know a-" but he stopped and tried not to laugh at himself. "It was you with Alex earlier?" he asked with almost no disbelief.

Merlin did smile this time. "Yes it was I and I must say that it is amazing how easy it was to place a simple memory charm on him to make him believe I was an old friend."

They both shared a brief laugh about that and after a few seconds it died away. Albus walked over to his father and gave him a quick hug.

He then walked back over to Merlin and gave him a brief nod "What will happen now that you saved him?"

"Well," Merlin said with a heavy sigh. "You will receive a flood of memories that you will not remember making because you are with me. None of the others in the world will ever remember that your father had died."

"So my mum and others will never remember any of this?"

Merlin shook his head "No, no one will not remember a thing about this...episode."

"You ready?" asked Merlin and when Albus nodded his head, he grabbed his self and Albus and then spun the time turner.

It was a hard feeling to describe to anyone; it was if he saw his life flashing before his eyes, yet it was stuff that had never really happened to him.

He saw his mother and father filing into the Hufflepuff section of his first Quidditch match, he saw himself make the catch that put Hufflepuff ahead by seventy points.

He saw the party afterwards and how he had gotten a little closer to Allison, he saw his dad winning the post of Minister, him appointing Chris Anderson the next Department of MLE head.

He saw himself heading home on the train with Rose, Alex and Allison where they went their separate ways for Christmas.

He saw himself receive an actual Firebolt from his father (they had been discontinued the year after they had come out for unknown reasons).

The entire Weasley had gathered for Christmas, with his Uncles Bill & Charlie even arriving on Christmas Eve for the celebrations that were to follow.

His grandfather Weasley giving him his very own potions set, his grandmother Weasley giving him a book on Hufflepuff history.

Then he was once again on the train with his friends plus Scorpius who was trying to get in with Rose, himself with Allison and Alex by his lonesome.

Now he was back in the stands watching as Slytherin played Ravenclaw then all of a sudden he was back to himself.

The flashing had quit and he was lying in his bed with the curtains closed around him. He sat up just as a voice shouted "Oi! Get up mate, we got Quidditch today!"

Albus felt a smile cross his face as he pulled his curtains back and he got out of bed, preparing for the day.


	14. Chapter 13: A Lion & a Badger

**Chapter Thirteen: A Lion & a Badger**

* * *

><p>Albus woke the next morning inside of his sheets with his curtains closed around him. He jumped out of bed and went to his trunk, which was at the end of the bed. He opened it and right on top was a 'Daily Prophet' with a huge Headline that read: <strong>'Potter WINS the post of Minister<strong>!' and he felt a smile come to his face.

He took his yellow pajamas off, changed into his Quidditch robes and headed down to the Great Hall so he could eat some breakfast before it became too crowded with other students.

As he was munching on some bacon, Alex wandered in with a frown adorning his face as he sat down across from Albus.

"I thought you were going to wake me, so I could get a go on your Firebolt?" he said grabbing some bacon of his own.

Albus slapped his forehead and quickly swallowed his bacon, saying "Sorry mate, I totally forgot about that!"

Alex shrugged his shoulders and began to stuff his face with bacon and pancakes. "But when you finish we can go on down, if you want to," Albus said eyeing his friend.

A smirk came to his face and he quickly finished his breakfast and then he jumped to his feet. "Ready," he said triumphantly.

"We going to win Al?' he asked as they began to head own toward the pitch.

"You bet your arse Al-"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" That made Albus stop dead in his tracks. He looked up and there stood his mum and sister, both of whom had shocked expressions on their faces.

Albus gave a weak smile and shrug of his shoulders. "Hey mum," he said, hanging his head when he received the famous Weasley glare.

"W-what are you doing here?'' he asked making his way over as Alex stood back.

"Surprising you and your brother for the match, since this is the last time you'll play against each other this year," his mum said.

Even with a glare she gave him a hug, as did Lily, but as his mum was hugging him she whispered "I'll be talking with your father about your choice of words. Have a great match!"

Albus' eyes grew wider as she pulled away and he quickly motioned for Alex to come up. "Mum this is my best mate Alex Rouge, we're going down so he can have a go on my broom."

His mum gave Alex a smile and held out her hand. "How do you do Alex? It's quit a pleasure to finally meet you, Albus can't stop talking about you," she said, shooting Albus a smirk as his face went beet red.

Just as they were about to leave, Allison came along and his mum's face suddenly lit up. "Is that her?' she asked nodding toward the Hufflepuff girl.

Allison noticed the small precision and headed over that way with a smile etched on her face "Hey Albus, is this your mum and sister?"

"Uh hey Allison, um yeah this is my mum and my sister, Lily."

Allison held out her hand "hi I'm A-"

"Allison?" his mum said and Albus felt his heart stop. "Albus has mentioned you in a few of his letters."

Allison looked over to Albus raising her eyebrow slightly. "Has he?" she said with a slight smirk of her own.

"I don't want to keep you for too long Albus, so good luck in your game." With a final wave, she headed into the Great Hall.

Albus, Alex and Allison headed on out towards the pitch. "So you've mentioned me?" Allison asked with a twinkle in her eye. Albus shrugged his shoulders as he held onto his broom and they made their way closer to the pitch.

Albus handed over his broom to Alex, who eagerly jumped on it and took off. Albus and Allison sat in one of the lower seats as they watched him zoom around.

"You looking forward to the final exams later Al?" she asked eyeing him with wonder. Albus shrugged once again keeping his eyes on his friend.

"Sort of, at least the Potions exam."

Allison moved her hair out of her face and shot him a smile. "Yes, you are sort of a whiz at Potions aren't you?'' They shared a laugh at that. "Have you ever given any thought to what you want to do when you leave here?"

"Not really," Albus said racking his brains. "But either being an Auror or maybe a Healer would be cool. What about you?"

"I want to be a Healer as well or maybe a medi witch here at Hogwarts or for a Quidditch team."

Alex landed then and as soon as he did, people began to file into the stand., Allison wrapped her scarf around her neck and gave Albus a quick hug. "Good luck Albus," she said, standing and taking Alex's hand. "I'll be rooting for you." And with that they were gone, heading up to a tower.

Albus watched them go for a moment and then made his way into the team dressing room to prepare for the match.

"Ah, Albus! So good of you to join us!" Josh said as Albus sat on the very back wooden bench. "Now as I was saying, if you will look up here at the board you will see my point system. We are currently in the lead by a hundred points."

Albus looked up at a blackboard that was very elaborate in writing:

"**Gryffindor-Slytherin= Gryffindor W-170-10**

**Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw= Hufflepuff W-270-30**

**Ravenclaw-Slytherin=Slytherin W-80-20**

**Hufflepuff-Gryffindor=?**

**Hufflepuff-270**

**Gryffindor-170**

**Slytherin-80**

**Ravenclaw-50"**

"Now we need to win this match by at least a hundred points to keep a good standing in the point column. Next match, we play Slytherin and they can't possibly hope to surpass us in points because it's their last match. We need only worry about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, mostly Gryffindor, so Albus, you hold off catching the snitch for as long as possible."

Albus nodded his head "All right Josh, you got it."

By now he could hear and feel the crowd as they cheered and stomped waiting for the two teams to take the field and Albus could hear the commentator shout "And here come Gryffindor!"

The stadium went absolutely wild with cheers and stomps, Josh nodded to them and as one they all stood and lined up by the door.

"Remember Al; hold off for as long as possible."

Albus only nodded his head as the door opened and they mounted their brooms and flew out into the bright, crisp morning air.

"ANNNNDDD HHHHHEEEEERRREEEEE IIIIISSSSSS HHHHUUUUFFFFLLLLEEEPPPUUUFFFF!"

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin sides went wild (Well the Slytherins as wild as they could get for the 'puffs) as the yellow clad team flew around the pitch once and then settled down onto the pitch.

Madam Falcon took the field carrying the ball crate below her arm as she came into the middle of the pitch.

"Today's special guest is Minister for Magic Harry Potter!"

Even the Slytherins could be heard (though faintly) as the entire stands broke out into applause for their Minister.

Madam Falcon had the two captains come to the middle, where she gave them her instructions (Albus couldn't hear because of the noise), then had them shake hands. She blew her whistle once and everyone mounted their brooms.

She kicked open the chest and immediately the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch went racing out as if freed from a prison. Madam Falcon bent over and grabbed the Quaffle, then blew her whistle again and Albus pushed off with all of his might.

He felt the cold crisp air blow through his hair and his eyes began to water but thankfully he had worn gloves so his hands were still pretty warm.

The fourteen players formed a large circle around Madam Falcon then with a final blow of her whistle she through the quaffle into the air and everyone was off.

Albus and James flew higher than the others and for a moment they sat side by side, watching the quick match below.

"I didn't get a chance to see you before the match Al, so I just wanted to say good luck," James said and he held out his hand so Albus could shake it, which he did. With a nod of his head, James flew off towards his own goal post.

Albus stayed right in the middle of the pitch, scanning the entire field for a hint of gold as he let his hearing tune into the match below.

"And Gryffindor chaser Shawn Winters with the Quaffle now, excellent flier and has been on the team for five years now. Joined in his second year and is- HUFFLEPUFF WITH THE QUAFFLE!"

Albus cheered along with his house supporters. "Excellent Bludgers from Victor Handy! Ashley Rodger with the Quaffle and-SHE SCORES!"

The Hufflepuffs went wild as Ashley took a quick victory lap but as Albus was finishing his cheering he spotted James take off for the middle of the pitch and he tore off after him.

"Both Potters are off!"

The Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuffs got to their feet with bated breath as the two brothers sped toward the ground.

Albus was right behind James and was pulling even. He was even and James pulled up suddenly. Albus pulled his broom handle up sharply but his toes still skimmed the grass as he pulled back up into the air.

"Ahh it was just a Wonsky Faint!" the commentator said to the crowd, a collective sigh escaping the two sides as they re-took their seats.

As Albus pulled back up James shot him a smirk then flew off, once again in search of the Golden Snitch. Albus took his position back in the middle of the pitch where he scanned the pitch for the next half hour.

Once he spotted the snitch at the feet of the Gryffindor Chasers, who had just set up for an attack, and he sped off after it. He leaned in close to his handle and he was nothing but a blur as he headed straight for the Chasers. They panicked and fled and….the Snitch was gone. Albus smiled as he began to fly the pitch once again.

An hour later the two teams were tied at 300 points apiece, with both sides being very strong and skilled in many areas. Josh called a timeout and beckoned Albus over to him and said "Alright Al we have a change of plans, catch the snitch as soon as possible, we still win by a hundred and fifty points."

Albus gave a curt nod. "Great" he said, looking over to where the Gryffindors were huddled. They regained air a few minutes later and Albus resumed his search for the snitch.

Fifteen minutes and forty points later (for Hufflepuff), Albus spotted a hint of gold near his very own goal post and shot off after it.

"Potter is now after the snitch! James has no hope of catching up, he is simply too far away!" came the commentary.

Albus smirked to himself as he spun downward after the snitch and swiped at it, catching it in his hand and raising it above his head a huge grin on his face.

"HUFFLEPUFF WIN! 490 TO 300!"

Albus got to the ground and he was immediately swamped by his fellow teammates and his housemates as well.

"Hufflepuff are now firmly in the lead with 760 points, with Gryffindor closely following with 470 points."

Well done Al," Josh said making his way over to his seeker. "Gryffindor will need to win by 290 points or more to win."

Albus felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun around to spot his dad grinning at him. "Hey there Al," he said eyeing his son, his eyes lingering a fraction longer on his yellow and black crest. "How have you been?" Harry steered his youngest son over to a more private area of the pitch.

"I've been good dad, and how have you been?"

Harry laughed for a moment. "Busy," he finally said, glancing over his shoulder at his contingent of Auror guards and aides.

"But I must confess that I do like this job of mine." And with that they both shared a good laugh. "You did a good job today Albus, was your captain trying to be up by a certain amount of points?" he asked with a knowing wink of his eye.

Albus nodded his head. "Yeah," he said with a short laugh. "He wanted to be up by a hundred points but you of all people probably know how good Gryffindor are."

Harry laughed and nodded his head as well. "That I do, but tell me Al, how are you liking Hufflepuff?" Albus surveyed his father and saw that he did seem a little concerned.

"I like it a lot if you could have seen them all when I was sorted," Albus said, remembering back to that night he would remember forever.

"Yes James wrote and told us all of that; it was also the letter he sent the toilet seat with."

"I've left you a special late Christmas gift in your trunk for you, but take care to not let James see it or we, as in both of us, will never hear the end of it."

"You were in the common room?" Albus asked, a little surprised.

"I am the Minister for Magic, and I must say that I really enjoyed it, it gives a real since of-" he paused for a moment and after a few seconds he said "a real sense of belonging."

"I really liked the memorial to Cedric," Harry said, a faraway look coming to his face as if he were remembering a long ago moment.

"Who-who was he dad?" Albus asked after a moment's hesitation and that brought his father back to the present.

"He was a hero who died for the 'greater good'," and Albus could almost hear the venom in that last phrase. After a moment more, his father grabbed his shoulder and with a warm smile said "Come Al, let's get inside and out of the cold."

They both headed up towards the castle followed by five Aurors who wore the customary maroon robes of their job. As they were nearing the castle, Albus asked "H-have you ever heard of or studied Merlin?''

Harry looked down on his son with a slight frown evident on his features. "I've heard of him Al, but never really studied him. Why do you ask?" Harry asked still looking at his son with a questioning look.

Albus quickly thought it over in his head. Should he tell his father? What if he didn't believe him?' 'He will' Albus scoffed at himself. 'I've got the evidence for that'. After a couple more seconds he continued on.

"What if I told you he was still alive?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and threw his hand out to stop his son from going any further. "What do you mean alive, Albus? How do you know of this?"

"What do you mean by 'know'" Albus asked with a frown of his own now on his face.

"We have been receiving reports of...activity in London. But more importantly how did you know or hear of this?"

Albus looked into his father's face and after a moment said "because….I've met him."

Harry stared at his son with a shocked expression. "How? When? Where?" Albus held up a hand to stop his father's many questions.

"He-came to me with a quest, I guess you could say," Albus began and he felt tears come to his eyes. "Dad-he-he killed you," Albus breathed his eyes never leaving those of his father's.

A sad expression now came over his dad's features as he fell to his knees. The Aurors made to help him up but quickly retreated at his father's gesture to back away.

"Albus, how?" was all he could manage.

"He has powers that rival those of any I have ever heard of, dad," Albus said. "He is powerful."

His father looked around for a moment then switched his gaze back to Albus. "What powers Albus? What has he got?"

"He has a time turner but it can go back as far as he wants it to go and he can stop time."

His father was now very clearly shocked by this news. "He can stop time?" Harry repeated slowly.

Albus felt a tear slip past his closed eyes. "yes and that's how he k-k-killed you a-and tw-twen-twenty Aurors" Albus choked out. "Plus some Hit Wizards inside the Ministry."

"Inside the Ministry?" His father sounded angry as he got up off his knees, but he kept his gaze fixed firmly on his son. "Yes he did it to get me to join him, which I did for a time. He wants to-to ruin Chris Anderson."

Now his father's face conveyed a look of confusion. "Chris? But why does he want to ruin Chris?" Albus knew the question wasn't aimed particular at him but he answered anyway.

"I-I don't really know, but here, I've kept this as proof" and he reached in his pocket and pulled out news clipping with a beaming Chris Anderson adorning the front page and the headline reading: "Anderson wins the post of Minister for Magic!"

His father read through the short article Albus had brought with him. "He spread rumors that Mr. Anderson had-had you killed. He told me lots of stuff, he was the master of the founders, and Voldemort." At that, Harry was visibly shaken. He took a step back, a look of revulsion coming across his face. "How long did this go on?" Harry finally asked.

"A few months but I-I sort of figured out his plan and jumped off of the Astronomy tower so he would save me and in turn save you."

His father was by now much shaken. "You jumped off the tower," he said weakly, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Oh Albus," He enveloped his son in a hug. "I'm so sorry for all of this, did he ever bring you to his hideout or mention it?"

Albus had to sadly shake his head. "Sorry but he didn't dad- or if he did then I don't remember it, but he does meet with me every now and then and he has a helper here at Hogwarts. I-I think it's one of the professors because, whoever they are, they leave me messages in the common room."

"Who's your Head of House?" Harry quickly asked.

"No, I don't think it's Professor Holder!"

"Listen Albus, and you better listen good. I learned a long time ago to never take anyone at face value. You never know anyone's true motives, so where is this Professor Holder?"

"No!"

Harry stopped mid track and looked back to Albus. "What?" he asked.

"He has powers that we don't! He can easily kill you or anyone else! I won't let that happen again dad, I-I can't let that happen again."

Harry paused in thought. "You're right Al," he finally said. "Can I count on you?"

Albus looked up at his dad. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, will you continue on with him? Will you still be his apprentice? You're our only help against him Albus."

After a few moment's thought,Albus slowly nodded his head. "Yes...yes I will. You can count on me!"

Harry smiled and once again gave his son a brief but strong hug. As he once again stood to his feet, he nodded his head towards the castle and said with a smile on his face, "come on let's get out of this cold Al, we have some planning to do."

Albus followed his dad up the path and with a final look out onto the grounds, he walked in the heavy wooden doors of his school with a smile on his face.

"This has got to be a good life," he said following his dad into the Great Hall so he could eat. He had, after all, worked up quite an appetite beating his brother in Quidditch earlier.

* * *

><p>Merlin sat in his private chambers reading a book when a soft knock came on his door. With a quiet sigh he put his book down and got to his feet, his old bones creaking with age.<p>

"Enter!" he said mustering all of his strength to sound stronger than he felt at the moment.

A servant he did not know came in and bowed to him. "A letter sire," he said, holding out an envelope so Merlin could grasp it. With a wave of his hand the servant bowed once again and quietly made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet 'snap.'

Merlin read the front of the envelope and saw Albus' name on it. He broke the seal and quickly read through it and after reading it two more times let out a soft chuckle.

He dropped back into his seat and set the letter on his table, where the light from his fire danced across the yellowish parchment.

"Finally," Merlin muttered to himself. "Something is working right." He leaned back in his chair, a grin now firmly fixed on his face.

The firelight from his fire lit the parchment up quite nicely and the letter read:

_"Merlin,_

_I have decided that I will still help you, as I have already stated to you earlier. I look forward to the possibility of being your apprentice and I am excited to have the opportunity to learn magic that my classmates will not. I await your next letter & look forward to meeting with you once again & as such I remain your most humble servant,_

_Albus Severus Potter."_

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts Albus had already said goodbye to his parents and made his way back to his common room, where he now lay in his bed, his curtains drawn shut and arms behind his head. He thought back onto the conversation his father and he had carried on after their dinner in a private room on the main floor.<p>

"Now Albus you must seem to be eager to learn what he has to teach you, you are the only hope that we have of beating him."

Albus nodded as he kept his full attention on his father as he paced back and forth in the tiny classroom while he sat in a seat.

"You must learn the ability to stop time because that is the only hope we have. You then can bring me and some Aurors so we can fight him."

Albus once again nodded his head, cleared his throat and said "I understand." His eyes followed the roaming figure of his father.

"Good," Harry muttered more to himself than to Albus, but Albus still heard it none the less and he smiled to himself.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this of you Albus, but as far as I can see there," he paused for a second and with a sigh he continued, "there is no other way to go about this."

"I-I really don't mind dad, I am looking forward to actually, I get to learn some pretty advanced magic that others don't even dream of!"

His father eyed him, a brief look of concern on his face, but it quickly passed on and he even smiled at his son. "Yes, it will be advanced magic and if you ever need help or if you ever want to quit, all you ever need to do is say so. I want you to know that son; all you ever need to do is ask."

Albus laughed "I think I know that dad, but thanks for letting me know it. But I am pretty sure that I will be ok with him, he's had plenty of opportunities to hurt me and he hasn't done it yet."

This was a cause for concern for Harry because he stopped pacing and looked to his son, his look of worry coming back to his face. "Yes," he conceded, "but you never know-"

Albus interrupted him, finishing his sentence for him "-a person's true intentions and you can never take a person at face value."

Harry smiled at his son and gave him a quick pat on his shoulder and a warm smile. "You are a fast learner son and I want you to know that I am proud of you."

Albus smiled at his dad as well. "Thanks dad I really appreciate it and the gift you gave me." His dad smiled at him and patted his head "yes that cloak has come in handy for me plenty of times, just take care not to let James know" his father warned.

"I know dad, I know" he said with a harty laugh, and they both shared a smile and, with a smile of his own, Albus rolled over in his bed and he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ok so we are nearing the end of this book. I would like to inform all of my reader's that I have a poll on my profile page to try and tell me what house you lot think Lily should be in. ****Please come and take the poll!**

**I would like to take this time and thank all of my readers! With out you and your reviews this wouldnt be possible! I also want to thank **

**Animevampfreak10**

**for all of her help with this story. When this book is done, there will be a short break (I don't know how long) before I post book 2...but I want it finished before I begin to post.**


	15. Chapter 14: A Change of plans

**Chapter Fourteen: A Change of Plans**

* * *

><p>Merlin sat in his quarters with his aid Richard, Merlin eating a fine lunch while Richard stood by the door as if guarding it. After a few moments of silence in which Merlin ate, he finally spoke up. "It will be much more difficult now that Harry Potter is back with the living."<p>

Richard didn't move from his position but said "My Lord?"

"Ah dear Richard let me explain it to you. My reason for killing Potter in the first place was for someone else to become Minister, and then it would be much, much easier to overthrow the government. I seek to overthrow this corrupt government and make it so that witches and wizards everywhere can live in peace and harmony amongst the Muggle's."

"That is quite clever my Lord," Richard said, eyeing Merlin for a moment.

Merlin nodded his head. "Yes it was and I had it all planned out: kill Harry, ruin the Minister, take over and establish a one world order where Wizards, Witches and Muggle's lived in harmony with each other. But now that Mr. Potter is back and is the Minister of all things, my job has become a bit more complicated.

"I won't be able to overthrow the government as easily this time around as I would have been able to do a few months ago with Mr. Anderson in charge. No, this time I shall have to go about it in an entirely different way altogether."

Merlin fell silent again as he finished his lunch and when he had finished, he waved his hand to make the platter of food disappear entirely and he stood to look out of window.

"I am tired Richard, I am tired of living, for I have lived a long time. A lot longer than any man alive this day. Unlike Tom I don't need anchors to keep me chained to this mortal life, and I am ready to move on to the hereafter."

Richard strolled over to stand by his master and both men looked out the window and onto the busy streets of London.

"I shall take Albus on as my very last apprentice to teach him the many things I have learned over the years. I shall teach him everything I know so that I may finally get some peace."

"What is it you plan to do my Lord?" Richard asked, still looking out the window and then back to his master.

"I will bring Albus on as my last apprentice but in the meantime I shall….recruit...a new set of people to do my bidding, and in this I will need your help. I shall create the Magical Revolutionary Army, or the MRA for short," Merlin said, laughing at his own whim.

"The MRA and my Merlinites shall work together to undermine the Ministry as much as possible but we must do it slowly. Albus will be my heir and I expect and demand that you obey him as you do me," Merlin said, casting a stern gaze upon his loyal servant and follower.

Richard bowed. "Of course my Lord," he said. "When does this all begin?"

"I want you to leave today and recruit disdain wizards and witches: whoever you can find that need a cause to follow. People who have cause to blame the government and who have no great love for Harry Potter."

Merlin looked back out the window and a smile came to his lips. "It will be himself that is his undoing," he said over his shoulder.

Richard was quite confused and said "What do you mean my Lord?"

"People expect great things from Mr. Potter but they expect too many great things, things he will be unable to provide to his people. They will soon grow tired of his inability to provide their needs and wants and so will cast him out."

Richard laughed. "Very good my Lord Merlin!"

"Yes Richard I know, and I will need one other thing as well from you, something that is quite important for my upcoming plans."

"And that is what my Lord?" Richard asked stopping by the door as he prepared to make his exit to do his lord's bidding.

"I need another boy to be my 'apprentice', one for the Merlinites and one for the MRA. Just in case Albus decides to stand with his father, I will have another one to take over for me when I am gone."

Richard bowed once again. "Of course my Lord, whatever you wish I shall try and deliver to the best of my ability. I will be back when I can from the task you have set to me."

Merlin walked over to his loyal follower, grasped both of his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. "Good man Richard and be safe on your journeys, for if I lose you I lose myself as well."

Richard smiled and once more bowed as he opened the door and let himself out. Merlin walked back to his window and watched Richard leave out the main door and make his way down the bustling street of England's capital.

"If I lose you then I myself am lost," he murmured to himself and with a final smile crossing his lips, he walked back to his desk, picked up his book and read the title. "A History of England's Nobility," Merlin laughed.

Richard left and Merlin moved back to his seat just as a hidden door opened and out came Severus Snape, who bowed slightly to the older man and said "my Lord."

"Ah yes Severus, I wanted to inform you of a change in plans...You will use your given name. No one remember's your death since I have brought you back, but I don't want you teaching next year. I want you to wait a year...I need you for...other thing's."

Severus bowed "of course my Lord, anything for you" he said, as he straightned back up he asked "if I may my Lord?"

"Go ahead" Merlin said with a slight sigh "what is it people remember of me? Since you brought me back."

"Your retired a few year's back, tired of teaching if I say so and havent been seen since. But you will soon find that your true love is for teaching and so you shall once agian return to Hogwart's."

"Thank you my Lord, I shall be at your service" and Severus bowed his way out agian.

* * *

><p>Albus woke to find that he was the last one up and he quickly got dressed, made his bed and prepared for the upcoming day. He made his way up the stairs and to the Great Hall where he found Orion sitting and waiting for him.<p>

He didn't see Alex anywhere around and so Albus sat and made himself a plate of waffles, bacon, orange juice and a thing of sausage. He fed Orion some of his bacon as he untied the letter from his feet and patted his head.

"He is such a beautiful bird," Allison said, taking the seat next to Albus and flashing him a smile as she made herself some breakfast. Albus smiled back and nodded his head in agreement. "He is," he said once he had finished his juice.

"What's his name again?"

"Orion….I named him myself."

"Oh, did you? Well then, what's he named after or for?"

"He is named after the star constellation; the name derives from the name of a hunter in Greek mythology."

That seemed to impress Allison quite a bit as she raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Really?" she said with a smirk.

"Really! Did you know that Orion is one of the most prominent constellations in the night sky, that it is located on the celestial equator and that is visible throughout the world?

"What's the celestial equator?"

The celestial equator is a great circle on the imaginary celestial sphere, in the same plane as the Earth's equator." At the confused look on Allison's face, he sighed and said "In other words, it is a projection of the terrestrial equator out into space. As a result of the Earth's axial tilt, the celestial equator is inclined by 23.4 degrees with respect to the ecliptic plane."

Allison was stunned and Albus was pleased with himself. She could tell by the smirk that was currently on his face. "How do you know so much about that?" she asked.

"I like other things besides Potions, and Astronomy happens to be one of them. I could explain further but it would probably bore you."

"How could you possibly explain more than what you just did?"

Albus smirked and said "You shouldn't have asked." And with that he launched into his explanation. "An observer standing on the Earth's equator visualizes the celestial equator as a semicircle passing directly overhead through the zenith. As the observer moves north or south, the celestial equator tilts towards the southern or northern horizon. The celestial equator is defined to be infinitely distant since it is on the celestial sphere; thus the observer always sees the ends of the semicircle disappear over the horizon exactly due east and due west, regardless of the observer's position on Earth. At the poles, though, the celestial equator would be parallel to the horizon. At all latitudes the celestial equator appears perfectly straight because the observer is only finitely far from the plane of the celestial equator but infinitely far from the celestial equator itself. Celestial objects near the celestial equator are visible worldwide, but they culminate the highest in the sky in the tropics."

Allison was stunned speechless and as she began to eat she mumbled "You were right, I shouldn't have asked."

Albus decided not to remark but was inclined to keep his smirk plastered on his face for the rest of breakfast. The day went by rather quickly for Albus, as it was the first normal day he had gone through for quite a while.

That night at Astronomy, the teacher called them all into a large semicircle so they could all hear better.

"All right class I have some news for you all. Exams this year will consist of two parts. The first will be held in the morning and will consist of a few questions, diagrams and the. The second will be held on the last day at midnight, where you will have your instructions read to you.

"Now, as we have a few weeks yet till exams, I will be teaching you about stellar astronomy, which is the study of stars and stellar evolution. Now this is basically the same thing as what we have been learning all year but it is also a sub-subject within the astronomy field.

"Star formation occurs in dense regions of dust and gas, known as giant molecular clouds. When destabilized, cloud fragments can collapse under the influence of gravity to form a protostar. A sufficiently dense, and hot, core region will trigger nuclear fusion, thus creating a main-sequence star."

So the class went for Albus and he was very thrilled by it all, he could stand a job in this field but Potions would always be his first love.

Albus sat in Potions a few days later and he was almost dozing from the boredom because they were only reviewing what they had already learned.

"Now who can remember about the boil cure potion?"

Albus' hand was the first in the air and thus beating about five Ravenclaws. "Yes Mr. Potter?" Professor Blackstone asked.

"Sir, the boil cure potion is used to cure boils. The ingredients are dried nestles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and porcupine quills which must be added after the cauldron is taken off the fire."

Professor Blackstone nodded his head, his face holding the same nonchalant look as he always did. "Very good Mr. Potter, take five points to Hufflepuff. But why must the porcupine quills be added after the cauldron is taken off the fire?"

"Well sir that is because if you add the quills too early then it can melt the cauldron and if it comes in contact with skin then it in itself can cause angry red boils."

Professor Blackstone gave a short curt nod. "Take another five points. But tell me Potter, why is it you are not in Slytherin?"

Albus eyed his Professor with a cold stare while the rest of the class looked on in silence. "What do you mean sir?" Albus managed through strained effort.

"Most Slytherins are excellent Potion brewers among other things Potter, so why is it you are not in my house?"

"To be honest the hat thought about placing me in Slytherin, but we decided that Hufflepuff was the best course in the end."

"We?" Blackstone asked at which Albus laughed

"Yes we both decided that since I possessed so many qualities of each house, except Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff would be the best house for me. I aim to make Hufflepuff a respected house in our world sir and that is why I am not in your house."

There was a small intake of breath from the Hufflepuffs and from Rose but Professor Blackstone just kept his cool and collected face.

The rest of the class went by rather fast for Albus as well as the rest of the day and, of course, the week. Hogwarts was preparing for its final exams of the year and Albus, along with the other students and his friends, was looking forward to them.

* * *

><p>Richard bowed to Merlin as he entered into his Lord's private chambers, his hood hiding a small grim smile on his face.<p>

"Richard! You've returned and I hope you were successful in your endeavors?"

Richard bowed rather low and mumbled "Of course I have. My Lord, I bring you Roy Keith."

In stepped a small boy of about twelve years of age. He had short medium brown hair, hazel eyes and a rather tanned complexion. He had an easy smile that reached his eyes. 'Pity' thought Merlin. 'I'll have to change that, he will have to become tougher."

Merlin swept his arms wide open and told the boy to take a seat. "Roy was it?" he asked, pouring him a small glass of water.

"Yes sir," Roy replied with a firm confident voice and a steady hand that didn't shake as he took the pro-offered glass of water.

"Has Richard told you of what we want for you?"

The boy shook his head. "No sir," he said after gulping down the water. Merlin poured him another glass and patted him on the shoulder. "All the better," he said, waving for Richard to leave them.

"Have you ever heard of…magic?" he asked, eyeing the boy for signs of recognition.

"Of course I have sir; I want to be a magician when I grow up!"

Merlin sighed to himself and had to work to not drop his head into his hands. "That's not what I meant Roy," he said kindly. "What I meant was you...you are a wizard."

Merlin smiled as the boy's eyes grew wide and a shocked expression crossed his face. "What?" he asked. "Really? Do you mean it Mr.?"

Merlin nodded his head. "I do mean it and I'll tell you what Roy, I'll get you enrolled in the best magical school Britain has to offer."

"What's it called sir?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	16. Chapter 15: The End of a School Year

**Chapter Fifteen: The End of a School Year**

"Alright everybody!" shouted Professor Blackstone as they prepared to leave on Friday afternoon. "Next week you begin your end of year exams so this is your last Potions class of the year, and I just wanted to say that you all did remarkably well."

The class had a general outbreak of murmurings at that and Albus even smiled at Rose, who had been badgering him to help her out in Potions ("OH come on Albus! Potions is the only class I'm not good at and you won't help me?" "Of course I won't! Potions and Astronomy are the only two classes that I have a leg up on you, so no Rose and I'm sorry.").

"As an end of year treat, everyone receives ten points for no…..mishaps this year." Just then the bell rang and everyone with a last goodbye filed out of the class room for the last time. Albus and Alex both made their way up to the main school hall so they could eat some lunch.

Albus listened to what his friends had planned to do that summer, where they would go. But his summer was not looking so good, for he would be learning more magic at the hands of Merlin. He probably wouldn't even get to have a summer because of his extra learning.

"So what do you have planned for summer Al?" He should have known that is would come up but he was still unprepared for the question.

"My dad-um, my dad has...contacted a private tutor for me, wants me to be ahead on my-on my defense skills."

He could tell by most of their looks that he had not entirely convinced them and seeing as he hadn't told them about Merlin, maybe he should….

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to his best mate to eat lunch; no matter what, Albus was pretty much guaranteed a very eventful summer.

Monday morning shone bright and early and so it was that Albus, Alex, Allison and his other housemates made their way down to the Potions classroom so they could do their exams. They didn't wait long before the door opened and Professor Blackstone motioned them all in.

Gone were the customary two person desk and instead were close to twenty single person desks. Albus chose the one in the very back right across from Allison who shot him a smile.

"All right class, welcome to your end of year Potions exam! For this exam you will work by yourself and from memory. You have exactly one hour to make me a Forgetfulness Potion. On my count, three, two, and one….go!"

Albus hurriedly racked his brains as he strove to remember the correct order of the ingredients and he worked feverishly to complete his task.

He finished with ten minutes left to spare and he had a huge satisfied smile on his face. Once everyone had finished or had halted when the Professor shouted for everyone to quiet, he made his rounds of the class.

"Very well done Mr. Potter," Professor Blackstone said with an approving nod. "You receive an outstanding on this assignment and take another twenty points to Hufflepuff."

Albus thanked the man and, with another approving nod, he continued on his way. Once he had finished, he declared everyone had passed and that he would see them next year. "Way to go Al!" Alex said with a smile. "We must be way up in front of Gryffindor!"

At the end of the last week Gryffindor had won against Ravenclaw 200-50, which meant that Hufflepuff were the sure winners of the Quidditch cup. They made their way quickly to the History of Magic classroom where they had one hour to answer questions on the Statute of Secrecy.

Tuesday was Herbology and Charms, Wednesday was Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts and Thursday morning was the written portion of Astronomy and that night was the practical.

All in all, Albus did very well by passing every single subject with pretty good grades. He had received Outstandings in: Potions, Astronomy and DADA, while receiving Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology and receiving an Acceptable in History of Magic.

Friday was an off day and when Albus entered the Great Hall in the morning his jaw dropped, for the hall itself was decorated in Hufflepuff colors. Their house flag and crest hung over each house and most of the school populace.

* * *

><p>Headmistress McGonagall stood and with a rare, warm smile, she spread her arms and said in a loud, crisp, carrying voice "Welcome to yet another end of year feast at our beloved school! I am humbled and honored to announce that Hufflepuff has not only won the Quidditch cup but the House cup as well for the first time in over a hundred and fifty years!"<p>

There was a loud outbreak from all of the tables (except Slytherin who indulged themselves in a quite polite clapping). McGonagall smiled as she looked around the kids with her smile still evident on her face.

"I am sorry to have to announce that I have decided to retire effectively noon tomorrow, but it pleases me to announce that our very own Professor Blackstone is going to be your new Headmaster!"

This time the Slytherins went wild as their head of house stood and bowed to each table in turn, his face retaining its usual cool collectiveness.

"The decision was a hard one but it was a necessary one! It pains me to have to retire (a second time) but I must do it for the benefit of the school. I am an old lady and need to enjoy some peace and quiet in my coming years that I have left to me. But enough of that, will the Hufflepuff Quidditch team please come forward."

Albus and his team mates stood and made their way to the front of the school where Headmistress McGonagall brought out a large golden trophy. She first of all handed it to the team who had their pictures taken with it and then to Professor Holder who with a beaming face took it up to his office.

Once the team had made its way back to their seats, McGonagall with a sweep of her hands said "Let the feast….BEGIN!"

Albus indulged in as much food as he could stuff into his belly. His mum's cooking was good, but he sure was going to miss this food. After the feast had finished, the Headmistress released them all with a final farewell.

The four houses broke up and went their separate ways so they could pack and prepare to leave for the summer holidays. Albus (who had packed during the week) watched as his dorm mates quickly packed and fussed over their things.

Finally, once everyone had finished, they made their way into the main room with their luggage (Albus levitating his while he could still use magic….legally). He had to say, he was going to rather miss this place but he was so very happy to be out of first year.

After a few minutes of sitting around, the Hufflepuffs and the other three houses made their way out into the entrance hall, where they waited for the buggies to cart them off to the train. Albus, Alex, Allison, Rose and Scorpius all had a buggy toghter.

"Scorp, long time no see," Albus said with a grin to his mate. Scorpius raised an eyebrow and after a few moments let a smirk come to his face. "It has been, hasn't it? I must say Al, take me back!"

The five friends shared a laugh and after a moment Albus said, with a grim sort of look, "I'm sorry to all of you that I wasn't able to spend a lot of time with you this year. But with it being-"

"It's alright Albus" Allison and Rose said which caused the two girls to look at each other, but then they smile. They had become pretty close friends during the year (or as close as two people from different houses could get).

"Next year will be different," Albus swore to his mates. "Next year will be better."

"Of course it will Potter," scoffed Scorpius. "We will be second years and not bloody ickle firsties."

The friends shared yet another laugh that carried on until a jolting stop brought them back to their own world. They grabbed their stuff and exited the carriage, boarded the train and found a compartment together.

They talked of the year behind them and the years to follow and before they knew it the train was pulling into King's Cross. Albus, Alex and Scorpius all stood to help the girls and each other get their trunks from the overheads.

They exited the train where they found their parents waving for them to hurry but before they went they each shared a hug with one another. "You will write won't you?" Allison and Alex asked and each of them all agreed to write each other over the summer holiday.

'Allison!"

Allison came up to Albus and engulfed him in a tight hug, while whispering "I'll miss you Al, you've been a terrific friend."

He smiled and took in her scent before saying "Me to and I'll write as soon as possible." Then she released him and looked him in the eyes. She gave him a final smile and then she was gone. Scorpius and Alex shook hands, Scorpius and Albus shook hands, Alex and Albus shook hands, Alex and Rose shook hands and hugged.

Scorpius and Rose shook hands, Scorpius attempted to hug her and Rose slapped him the face. Finally with a smirk was gone. Albus and Alex shared a final laugh and then they were gone their separate ways with a "See you next year mate."

"So who's your girlfriend Albus?" mocked James as Albus came up to his own family. His mum gave him a hug, his dad ruffled his hair and then they turned to the entrance/exit of platform 9 ¾.

"Shut up James."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Stupid Slythe-Hufflepuff..."

"You're the stupid one."

"Am not."

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"James! Albus…both of you shut it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And there it is...the end of book 1. I hope that you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have just a little bit of info for you before I go though:**

**1) I do not know how long it will be before I put up book 2, but hopefully not too long**

**2) I will be adding a AN to this book in a few days time, giving you lot more info on book 2...**

**3) The AN will have a ton of info, so please be on the look out for that**

**I want to just thank all of my Loyal reader's! If it wasn't for you all I would have quit after my first, very embarrassing story: End Destenation. I than you for all of the help, and support you have given me over the months (I bow). I also want to take the time to than my BETA: Animevampfreak10...for all of her hard work on both this & my upcoming 2'nd book. I also wish to thank: PoppiiD...for all of their help on my first story & the first 5 chapter's of this one...It's done & finished.**

**Well thats about it...be on the look out for my AN in a few days time...**

**Peace out,**

**-Chad**


	17. End Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hello faithful readers! This is my Author's Note giving you lot a bit more information on my upcoming second 'book' for my Albus Potter series. Before we get to that though; I have some information on the first book.**

**I intended for the book to show a bit more of Merlin, it served to introduce Merlin & his Merlinites, plus the MRA.**

**I am a human being, so I do make mistakes from time to time, all I can say is please forgive them & let me know.**

**In my following book's you will have more of the feeling of being in school, just like in the original HP series. Luckily I have gotten out of the way of bringing in the MRA & Merlin, so we can focus a bit more on school.**

**I also wish to say that having the three friends (Albus, Alex & Allison) all start with an 'A' was not intentional, I apologize to any who find this difficult to get through it. **

**Now on to book 2 Info!**

**BOOK TWO INFORMATION:**

**Title: Albus Potter & the Curse of Hufflepuff**

**Chapters: 14**

**Titles (in no particular order):**

**The End of a Year**

**Summer Woes**

**Hogwarts**

**The Dueling Club**

**Electives**

**Before anyone says anything, I know this is kind of short…but in the end it serves my purpose for the overall plot. Now on to some…er…issues that I need to discuss:**

**I know that some of you, by your reviews, like having Snape back. But I am trying to stick as close to cannon as possible in my books. So, without trying to give too much away , Snape will not be around, a lot, in this book…or the series for that matter. I will explain more after the 2****nd**** book is done with.**

**I also want to let everybody know, I am open to suggestions, thoughts, questions, concerns, etc… So please review them, Private Message (PM) or even email me at: **

**and I will get back to you ASAP. The second book is finished with, as of now. My BETA currently has the first part of the story and is working with it. I am in the midst of writing book 3, and as such I can promise that it will be 100% better than these first 2. I (as of these first 2 books) just thought of each chapter in my head, and posted it. This 3****rd**** book I have planned out, chapters, chapter titles, character's, relationships, surprises, etc… so you are all in for a treat.**

**I do not have an official launch date for this book, so please bear with me on this; I do not want to rush my BETA, but hopefully sometime towards the end of this month or the beginning of the next; we will just have to wait and see….**

**Speaking of BETA's, my BETA has expressed her-agreeability, with me taking on another BETA, to help lighten the work load. So if anyone is interested then please let me know by:**

**Review**

**Private Message (PM)**

**E-mail**

**I will get back to you ASAP, but as I have said before, I am in college and am trying to do my best with these stories. This next book will be much like my first; I will post a chapter once every week, when it gets closer to time. I am putting up a poll on my profile with a day of the week, I am letting you, the readers choose the day it is posted. So please go by my profile (it is up) and vote! **

**I also just want to say thank you to all of my Loyal readers, without you lot, this would not have been possible…thank you all. I just want this series to be good, so please let me know any questions, concerns, etc… please… **

**Until the next book,**

**-Chad**


End file.
